


Sword and the Bone

by DishonoredVillian



Series: Sword and the Bone [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Hermaphrodites, Magic, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DishonoredVillian/pseuds/DishonoredVillian
Summary: Two adventurers explore a long forgotten dungeon in search of treasure, until the Warrior, Mae gets more than she bargained for when she acquires a special new sword.... in more ways than one! Now Mae and Rebecca must find out the mysterious origin of this strange weapon while dealing with the lewd changes it causes to Mae and everyone they meet!





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains strange and niche fetishes including but not limited to hermaphrodites and female-to-Hermaphrodite transformation.

Within the confines of an extensive dungeon, two companions find themselves at a passageway leading into some kind of study. They glance through the doorway to see a two headed monster occupying the room. At the sight of the beast, the two step back and hide next to the doorway, hoping the monster did not take notice. Sidled up to the wall, Mae, a lean built woman places her hand on the hilt of her sheathed broadsword and glances back at the monster through the doorway, attempting to gauge if it noticed them. After a moment, she looks towards her companion and says “I don’t think it saw us, but the bastard looks strong. Any idea on how we’re gonna take him down?”

“Uhhm hang on let me find something.” Says the scholarly looking young lady as she flips through the research book she kept at hand, glasses sliding down her small nose slightly.

“Two headed… ogre like body… aha! Here we go, looks like it’s an ettin” She mumbles inaudibly to herself as she speedily reads through the entries hoping to gain an edge on the monster before they make an assault. As she finishes the passage she lets out a weary sigh and groans “real helpful, book... thanks.” rolling her eyes while she shuts the book and stores it away in her satchel.

“Nothing useful, Becca?” queries the warrior. “Just basic information on habitats and eating patterns. So we’re gonna have to improvise.” replies Rebecca, pulling out her spellbook and staff.

The monster lumbers around the room, seemingly unaware of the duo as they prepare their plan to fell it. Rebecca begins laying out the plan,“Alright Mae, this is gonna be a bit tricky, you’re gonna have to distract the thing so I can try to get a clear shot on it to freeze it in place, but once I do that, you should be able to just beat it down.” “Right, got it!” quickly replies Mae. “Now, once I get this spell charged you go out there and… Mae?”

“Hey Ugly!” Mae calls out towards the ettin, “You lookin for a fight!? Well, come and get me!” she taunts as she begins running towards the beast, sword drawn and held slightly vertically against her breastplate for stability.

The ettin is quick to take notice, it’s two sets of eyes dart towards the warrior and it meets her charge brandishing a crudely fashioned giant stone axe with both hands. It responds to the garish warrior’s taunts with surprisingly clear speech for a beast of it’s stature. “Hey!” shouts the left head as it brings the axe down to block her charge “Yous callin us ugly!?”. “I thinks she is!” responds it’s twin “Well itsa good ting we haven’t eaten yet ‘cause you’re lookin reeaaal tasty!” “Yea! It’s lunch time!”

Stopped in her tracks by the massive weapon slamming down in front of her. Mae takes a moment to properly size up her opponent while he monologues. The monster towers over her, at least 5 feet taller and significantly wider. Mae hesitates for a moment, a flash of fear of the strength this monster may poses though it’s sheer size alone overtakes her. She steps back, but manages to stay courageous. Hardening her expression she quickly maneuvers away from the axe and manages to position herself near the ettin’s flank. Before it had time react, Mae swings at the back of it’s oversized legs. The sword slices into the monster’s tough skin with a fair bit of resistance, but leaves a bleeding wound deep enough to make the monster reel at the impact. The two headed beast yells out in pain in response and begins to limp slightly as it attempts to turn and face Mae. 

In this moment of vulnerability, Mae calls out towards Rebecca, “Now’s your chance! Go for it!”, but as she turns her head to see the magic fly off to inhibit the beast, Mae was met with the sight of the mage still preparing the spell! “I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU’D FREEZE IT WHEN I DISTRACTED IT!” yells Mae as she prepares herself to dodge the lumbering yet destructive swings of the ettin’s weapon. “I TOLD YOU THAT I NEED TIME TO POWER UP THE SPELLS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT’S A LARGER TARGET!” barks back Rebecca, trying to keep her focus on empowering her frost magic.”WELL HOW LONG!?!” Mae yells out in a panic, narrowly blocking a swing with sword, giving her a precious second to move herself away from the axe’s deadly head. But before the spellcaster could respond, the two headed monster turns one of it’s heads and sees the nervous looking mage charging her spell and says “Ay Berg! Der’s anudder one!” 

“Yea! Les gedder Gerg!” responds the second as it begins turning itself towards the doorway to charge at Rebecca.

“Oh no you don’t!” asserts Mae, keeping up with the monster to the best of her ability. Unable to get in front of the monster to cut off it’s assault, Mae changes her plan. Thinking quickly (or perhaps hardly thinking at all), the nimble warrior makes a running jumps onto the creature’s back. Clinging to the old and worn rags it used as clothes, the warrior grabs hold of her blade and plunges it into the exposed back of the monster! The ettin howls in pain and stops dead in its tracks, much to the relief of the timid mage not more than five feet away from it.

The monster drops it’s weapon by its feet and begins to reach around it’s back to grab at the garish fighter on it’s back. With a relieved sigh, Rebecca takes this time put some much needed distance between herself and the beast while Mae continues to distract it. Mae grabs hold of the sword lodged into the monster’s back and avoids the flurry of limbs attempting to claw at her by quickly climbing further up the monster’s back. Once she reached the monster’s upper back, she raises her sword once again to stab at its shoulder blade. And once more the beast cries out in pain, but with a quick movement of it’s massive hands, it manages to grab onto Mae by her battle garb, pulling and tearing at her leather cuirass, leaving parts of her midriff and chest exposed before finally managing to remove her from it’s topside.

Mae falls to the floor with an audible thud, upper body exposed to the world around her, however too determined to slay the two headed monster to even notice. Winded, Mae collects herself and her sword which fortunately fell nearby and attempts to impede the monster once more. “Rebecca just needs a bit longer… she needs to help me stop this” she thinks to herself, driving herself forward despite being in pain from the throw. Before Mae can even catches up to the ettin, however, a bright flash of white light erupts from the far side of the room and the next thing Mae knows is that the Ettin’s lower body has been encased in ice!

Rebecca lets out a self satisfied half smite before looking up and calling out to Mae “Now’s our chance, let’s kill this thing before he breaks out!”. “How much time do we have?” responds exposed warrior, looking for a weak point to strike at. “I dunno” admits the mage as she prepares faster magics to assist her friend, “A minute maybe, less if he can force his way out, so we gotta act fast, go for the heads if you can!”. It takes a moment for the two heads to realize what had happened, but as soon as it does, it begins to use it’s firsts to smash it’s way through the ice, shoulder and back wounds bleeding further with every swing.

Summoning up the rest of her energy, Mae once more makes a jump onto the monster’s backside and begins climbing towards it’s heads. As she climbs, Rebecca conjures a barrage of smaller motes of fire to swarm the ettin, with each flame leaving an impact on its skin, burning the flesh to a charred black and further distracting the monster from it’s attempt at escaping. The climb upwards was uneasy, the ettin determinedly trying to shake off the adventurer despite being burned alive.

Due in part to Rebecca's efforts to distract it, along with the ettin being held stationary, Mae was able to reach the top of the monster’s back to take a clear shot at the monster’s necks, it makes one final effort to shake her off before Mae takes her sword and plunges it into the neck of the right-most head! Simultaneously, a flaming spear launches itself towards the left-most head, engulfing it in flames and burning it to a crisp. The ettin lets out a pained groan as life escapes from its body, the corpse collapses onto the ground, still being held upwards somewhat by the ice encasing it’s legs.

As it falls, Mae removes her sword from the bloodied remains and jumps to the ground with a triumphant stride to regroup with Rebecca. The two victorious adventurers take in the aftermath of their combined efforts. “A bit closer than I’d like,” declares Mae “ but you did come in on the clutch, Becca. So, Thanks.” Rebecca responds with an annoyed and patronizing tone “You’re right to think that was close! I told you before that you need to wait for me to be ready before you go charging into a fight!” Mae lets out a weary sigh and with a tone of genuine remorse says “I know, I know, I keep rushing in before we get everything set up, that’s my bad. You didn’t get hurt because of it though, did you?”. The anger quickly fades from the mages face and she returns to her usual timid demeanor “Oh… uhhh yeah I’m fine… and well, you did do what I asked in the end anyways, so uhm thanks for distracting Mr. big ‘n ugly for me.” she says with a slightly nervous laugh and cute smile. “How about you though? You look like you got thrown pretty hard. Do you need a potion maybe?”

Mae takes a moment to stretch out her back as she answers, “Ahh yeah, a bit painful… but nothing too bad I think. I should be fine, maybe a bit sore for a few days. Anyways, I gotta say Becca, nice job freezing the bastard! That ice is cold enough that I’m still feeling it from over here!”

“Well, uhh that might be because of ahhh….” responds Rebecca blushing as she points towards the warrior’s exposed breasts too polite to directly state the issue. Mae looks down for a second while stretching, realizing that she has been brazenly shaking her naked chest around for over a minute now. Her face goes beat red as she quickly attempts to cover herself up while stammering out an embarrassed apology “OH GODS I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING I’M SO SORRY!”. Rebecca turns a similar shade of red and tries to cover her face as she turns away and digs around in her satchel for something. With an almost fearful tone she replies “D-don’t worry about it! It’s… fine haha it’s no big deal, hang on I-i have a cloak you can use to cover up!! Here!” a nervous expression rests on her face as she tosses a worn out cloak towards the bare breasted warrior. Careful to keep her chest covered she catches the cloak with one hand and places it attop her now torn leather armor. She takes a few breaths and tries to regain her composure.

“Ahh thanks, Rebecca” says Mae with a less than confident tone, “And sorry for uhm… shaking my tits around like that…” “No, no it’s fine…” counters Rebecca, still blushing “I hardly even noticed until you brought up the ice. And besides, they’re just your boobs, it’s not like it’s a big deal, we both have them…. And they looked good too” Whispers the shy spellcaster under her breath looking away again to hide her flushed cheeks. “What was that last part again?” questions Mae, “Nothing! Nothing.” Rebecca barks back nervously. A silence falls over the room lasting for several long moments until it is broken by Mae “Aaaanyways, you wanna see if this monster was guarding anything cool?” asking excitedly, returning to her usual cheery demeanor. 

“Oh, uh yeah! You check it’s body to see if he was carrying anything worth note, I want to see if this study has anything interesting!” responds the mage with a similar tone of excitement in her voice.

About 20 minutes pass, after not finding too much of note on the Ettin’s remains, Mae sits on the floor attempting to fashion the torn bits of her leather cuirass into a usable piece of armor, while Rebecca is perusing the bookshelves on the far side of the room, removing a select few books and placing them onto the table nearby. After gathering three books, the girl places herself down by the table and starts flipping through the pages. Needing more materials to tie together the pieces of her armor, Mae walks over to the Ettin’s carcass and removes a strip of its clothing to use as her own. As she begins to walk back to her spot, she looks over at her friend, nose deep into one of the books and ponders aloud “You’re not seriously going to read through all of those right now, are you? How long do you plan on us being here?”. Rebecca looks up from the small nest of books she made for herself and responds “Oh, no I’m just skimming the passages looking for anything especially useful, it will take me a few nights to read through all of these!”. “Ohhh okay” replies the clearly somewhat bored warrior.

Some more time passes and Mae has finished repairing her armor, though not as sturdy as it once was and is now waiting boredly for her partner to finish her books. This dreariness did not last long however, because the mage soon began making a fuss “Hang on a second… I’ve seen this map before!” Rebecca exclaims before diving into her satchel of books and supplies. A moment later, she pulls out a casing holding several maps and begins comparing them. “Oh, perfect!” shouts the scholar, clearly ecstatic, “What is it Becca?” queries Mae as she walks over to her table, adjusting her newly repaired chest armor. Pointing to a map in the book Rebecca explains excitedly “You see this line they have marked here, this entry states that whoever made this part of the dungeon had a treasure stash hidden not too far from this room!” “That’s… Amazing! We should hurry and go grab it!” responds Mae with a joyous look in her eyes. “Yeah! Let’s go!” exclaims Rebecca as she hastily packs away the books and runs with her companion towards the treasure room with a spring in her step.

After running through the corridors towards their promised treasures, the two near their destination and slow their pace as to not get themselves lost within this winding maze of a dungeon. Rebecca is carefully searching the right most wall, looking for the hidden entrance to the hidden treasure room. She mumbles to herself “the book says to look for a false wall and proceed down the hallway from there…” clearly unaware of what to look for, Mae begins pondering about the treasure, asking if the book mentions anything about it. 

“Nothing on what it is exactly, but it did say that whatever they stored there, they wanted to keep it safe, as it was a one-of-a-kind type of thing! Whatever it is, it’s bound to be a treasure trove’s worth of knowledge, and failing that, something we can sell for a ton of gold!” responds Rebecca, turning away from the wall to address Mae. She signals for Mae to follow her actions to assist in their search. They press against the walls of the corridor for what feels like ages in search of the secret passage, but to no avail. Losing faith in their expedition, Mae lets out an exasperated sigh and begins questioning the validity of the map, Rebecca has also began losing her patience, but continues searching with a frustrated fervor. 

Having essentially given up, Mae rests her back against a corridor wall and says “We’ve looked for, what an hour now? We’ve checked every part of this stupid ass wall, it’s not here Becca! We should try another hallway instead.”. But with eerily perfect timing, a section of the wall Rebecca was pushing on finally gave way to the hidden passage they were searching for. A smug smirk paints Rebecca's youthful looking face and she looks towards Mae and silently mouths “Told ya so” and sticks her tongue out at her to tease before motioning for her to follow as she proceeds into the hallway. Mae rolls her eyes slightly before following after her

The hallway stretched on endlessly, every twist and turn changing their direction wildly until it started to become unclear what direction they were even traveling. Yet, they push onwards towards the promise of unknown treasure, until finally it gives way unto a large open corridor. The two intrepid adventurers look around with awe as they enter the room, and as if responding to their curious wonder, the room magically illuminates itself, torches and braziers igniting along the walls and floors, giving the room a bright orange hue.

As the flames light themselves down the line of the room, the two notice that while the room is impressive, it also seemed to lack their sought after treasure. “AW DAMN IT” Yells out Mae frustratedly “Where the hell is our treasure!?”. Equally confused, Rebecca looks around the room, trying to find sings, of something, anything to show for their efforts in finding this remote and hidden room. No such luck, until the clever mage took notice of the fact that the lights in the room have been arranged in such a way as to seemingly guide them forward. Bringing the raging warrior back to her senses, Rebecca urges her to follow her once more as they walk down this large and open room. As they approach the far end of the room, the final set of torches illuminate themselves, revealing a magnificent sight!

A lone pedestal, surrounded by both small piles of gold and treasures and also by three metal statues. The statues stand guard lifelessly, guarding over the small treasure hoard and another lone object. Placed atop of the small pedestal, stood a pristeen, beautiful looking sword right in the center. The ornate looking blade immediately catches Mae’s eye and she begins to move herself towards it before a firm hand is placed on her shoulder by Rebecca. “Wait, wait wait wait!” She urges, “Don’t you see how this is set up, it’s clearly a trap! Once you remove any of the gold or that sword over there, those statue’s sword are gonna come down and cleave your head off or something!”

“You’re… probably right, Becca, thanks for stopping me…. But we didn’t come all this way just to leave empty handed, did we?” responds Mae, sounding disappointed.

“No, of course not, we’re gonna grab all this treasure, but we are going to have to do it safely.” chimes Rebecca, as she flips through her spellbook to prepare some magic to help them through. “Okay, here it is, alright, Mae, i’m going to cast a barrier spell on you, if the trap works how I think it works, this should protect you from the sudden heavy blows these things could be dishing out, but only for a short time, so you’ll need to be fast.”

“Oh alright, thanks… but waaait, why did you use this before when we fought that ettin?” Remarks Mae

“Well I was going to cast it on you, but someone just had to run in before I was ready, so I just used frost to immobilize it instead” Retorts Rebecca with a slight glare.

“Ahhg, alright fine, you got me there,” Mae concedes “ just cast the spell so I can grab the stuff and we can get out of here!” 

Rebecca simply nods as she reads the incantation for the spell, taking the time to channel her magical power into the spell, ensuring it will be able to withstand the heaviest of impacts. And with a shake of her staff, the spell is complete, leaving Mae coated in an emerald green shell.

“There, that should protect you from some heavy weapon attacks, just be quick, I can only keep it going for about 30 seconds, a minute at most.” Rebecca informs.

“Right, I’ll be quick” replies Mae getting an empty bag ready to nab the gold strewn about the floor. She quickly moves over toward the pedestals, large metal statues standing over it imposingly. The shielded warrior quickly bags all of the loose coins, quickly filling the bag with their new pile of wealth. Once all of the coins are lifted, Mae looks up towards the statues, still standing motionless. “Seems… safe for now... How much longer can you hold the spell, Becca?”

“Running out of time! Just grab the sword if you really want it and get out of there!” replies the mage, seeming to be struggling to sustain the magical barrier. 

Mae looks towards the sword, it glistens beautifully in the torchlight, her desire for it grows rapidly, as if being controlled by an unseen force, she positions herself behind the blade, and with two hands on it’s hilt, but stops.

As her hands touch the base of the weapon, the statues begin to rumble and shake.  
“Uh-oh” mumbles the mage as she pulls forth one more wave of magic trying to sustain the barrier to protect her friend. “Mae..! Hurry up and grab the sword! We gotta get out of here!” As she finishes, the statues eyes shine in a piercing red color. They animate to life and begin moving… towards Rebecca.

“Mae… MAE!!” She cries out in distress as the three animated statues begin shambling towards her “WAKE UP! PLEASE!!” she yells as she begins to run away from the imminent danger.

Meanwhile, in the moment when Mae placed her hands on the sword, a voice, an indistinguishable voice echoed in her mind.

“You… You have awoken me”

“Huh, wait what’s going on?” Mae asks in her own mind, seemingly able to view the world separate from her body.

“You are the one who has removed me from my resting place…”

Ignoring the disembodied voice, Mae sees the statues stir to life and begin their march against her friend “Oh shit! REBECCA!” she cries out trying with all of her might to move, but unable to force herself from her spot.

“HEY! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA!? WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU THE ONE CONTROLLING THEM!? STOP THOSE THINGS!”

“If you wish to stop them…. Heed my words girl.” replies the strange voice “I have grand purpose in this world… but I lack the ability to fulfill my destiny…”

“You. You will be my vestle. You will be the one who will lead me towards my future… In return you shall inherit my powers… and my weaknesses.”  
“And if I refuse…?”

“Then you and your friend shall die here… the choice is yours.”

“Not much of a choice…” mouths off Mae, but upon seeing the metallic statues close in on Rebecca, she hardens her resolve and says “Fine… I’ll do it. I’ll take on whatever burden you ask of me… just stop those things from hurting Rebecca!”

Sounding more feminine by the second, the voice giggles “Mae… you and I are now one. Do as I instruct and the world will fall at your knees...” And with a flash of light, Mae finds herself inside her own body once more. She pulls the sword from its pedestal and holds it high above her head. A brilliant light shines from the blade, illuminating the room far more than the torches did. The bronze statues, mere moments from closing in on the frightened mage turn towards the brilliant light and upon gazing upon in, immediately they kneel before it and cease their movement once more.

“M...mae?” says the scared mage looking up onto her friend, still holding the sword aloft.

Mae tilts her head downwards, looking at Rebecca, when suddenly a huge toothy grin and wide opened eyes over takes her face 

 

“WhooOoOoo’s Maaaaeeeeee!?! NEYAHAHAHAHAHA” cackles the warrior in a demented tone

Rebecca cries out in fear, and positions her staff to cover herself as she charges a spell, yelling “Back off you creep!”

Immediately breaking character, Mae can’t help but laugh heartily at Rebecca cute, frightened face “Ha! I gotcha! You should see your face! Fuckin’ Priceless!”

 

“Damn it, Mae you dick! I was seriously scared that something might have happened to you!” replies Rebecca snapping back to an annoyed, hurt tone at her friend’s tasteless prank

“Don’t worry, everything turned out fine! We got the gold and I got this awesome looking new sword!” Mae announces triumphantly, still grinning ear to ear.

“I suppose we did, but it was really risky, those statues nearly got me, and I don’t want to think what would have happened if they did catch me… what happened to you anyways, why did it take you so long to move and how did you even stop those things?” queries Rebecca, annoyed look fading quickly to be replaced by her usual curiosity

Mae begins moving away from the pedestal to reconvene with Rebecca, still holding her new sword with great care. “I… dunno. I can barely remember what happened… I remember seeing you being in trouble and hearing some voice say… something but I honestly can barely remember what it said or what I said to it…. Just that I wanted to stop those statues and it said that we are now one or something…. And then the next thing I know, I’m holding this sword above my head and the statues stopped moving. Kinda creepy now that I think about it…”

In response, the mage explains “How strange…. A disembodied voice, maybe that sword is more special than it seems. Hang on, let me see if that book I grabbed has any mention of it. Oh and also tell me if you notice something weird happen to you. You never know with magical swords, you might be cursed now or something…” 

 

“Well, thanks for the reassurance…” says Mae in a slightly sarcastic tone as she begins to check for anything different about her.

A short time passes, Rebecca is still scouring the book trying to find any information on what exactly that sword is, but sadly to no avail. Frustrated she lets out a groaned and says “Nothing…. Damn it. How about you Mae, notice anything different?”

“Well, no, not sure what I should be looking for though.” replies Mae, now looking up from the small pile of gold procured from the pedestal. “But, I have been counting out our loot and it’s looking like… about 200 gold pieces or so!”

“Ooh, nice that should be enough to replace your armor pretty easily, and leave us with plenty to get more supplies and maybe a shield for you, if you want” replies Rebecca, thinking through a list of things they can spend their new wealth on.

“Ehh, I don’t know about a shield honestly, I’ve never been good with one, might just get in the way, maybe I could look at some more reinforced armor instead, something lined with a bit of metal” Mae responds, looking at the her hastily repaired armor as she starts returning the pile of gold to the small bag Rebecca gave her to hold it in.

“Not a bad idea I suppose” remarks Rebecca, “Oh, by the way, you should be looking for anything out of the ordinary, like maybe some markings, strange words on your arms or legs, maybe something on the palms of your hands…”

Taking another brief look at herself Mae sees nothing out of the ordinary and shrugs.  
“Hmm… maybe something on your back? Mind if I take a look?” queriers the mage

“Ahhh… sure why not.” responds Mae, turning herself so her back faces her friend.  
“Okay… now could you erm… lift up your top please so I can actually look?” asks Rebecca nervously

“Oh, uhm right… right” responds Mae quickly inverting her top to expose her back grateful that she is turned away enough to hide her embarrassed face

“Hmm… I’m not seeing anything…. But…” Rebecca remarks as she examines the warrior’s back “You are still pretty scratched up from earlier…” She gently places her hand on Mae’s back, running her fingers on the contours and scratches “Does that hurt..?”

Mae gasps, but not in pain. “Oh, sorry! Did that hurt!?” exclaims a concerned Rebecca, pulling her hand away “No… no just really sensitive for some reason… go on ahead.” responds Mae.

“Oh… alright…” the timid mage says, returning to her examination of the warrior’s wounds “They don’t look so bad, but I would take a potion just in case…”

“Yeah, sure, fine…” acknowledges Mae distractedly. Something feels off to the warrior, when Rebecca started running her hands gently across her back, something in her began stirring, she began feeling something. A feeling she had never felt before, as if something was growing… something physical was growing… something in her nether regions. Panicking, Mae quickly pulls down her top and quickly drops her pants to the ground. Mae stares down to witness the change, color quickly draining from her face.

Surprised by her friend’s sudden stripping, Rebecca responds with an urgency “What’s wrong!? What happened!?”

Unceremoniously, Mae turns around to face Rebecca, revealing… a dick. A six inch long erect human penis jutting out from Mae’s crotch, curiously lacking balls. Rebecca’s jaw drop as the color drains from her face to match Mae’s. “W...why do y...ou… why do you have a dick!?!” ask the girl hand shaking as she points towards it

“How the hell am I supposed to know!? It wasn’t there before!” barks back Mae, struggling to remain some form of composure. “ It’s weird…! Becca! What am I supposed to do! How do I make it go away!?!”

“It’s… a .. it’s a dick… sooo I guess you might to ahh… you know” replies rebecca making a slight jerking motion with her hand

Confused and losing patience, Mae calls out“Do what!? I‘ve never seen one before!! Becca cmon! It’s huuurrrrts!”   
“Wait… wait wait. Never seen one? But… back at the village didn’t you and Darrian…?” questions the mage

 

“What about me and Darrian!?” barks back the warrior frustratedly.

“Well you said to me before that you were going out to grab some meat with him! I thought that meant…” admits the mage, timidly

 

“Meant what? We. Went. HUNTING! Rebecca! For meat! You thought that meant…? Ew! No! Besides he turned out to be gay!” Mae yells. “SO WHAT DO I DO WITH THIS THING DAMN IT!”

“Okay! Okay, calm down! Well… hmm... it’s a dick. And it’s clearly magical, probably because of that sword… so… maybe fulfilling its intended purpose will make it go away?” Asks Rebecca, summoning the courage to respond clearly.

“Intended purpose?” Mae echoes “What, am I supposed to find someone to knock up or something?” Mae says crassly, dick seeming to twitch as if it had a mind of its own.

“I mean, maybe not that far, maybe you can try just… ahh masturbaiting… maybe that will help?”

“Oh… well, I still don’t know how to do that with one of these… you think you could show me…?” Responds Mae, calming her voice and putting on her best puppy dog eyes

“Well, I uhm wouldn’t know….” trying not to give into Mae’s begging face… and failing Rebecca says “Here… I can…. Try…” now blushing bright red as she slowly inches closer to Mae. She extends her arm out and gently lays her hand on the erect phallus. Mae’s new dick is relatively smooth to the touch, feeling as hard as a rock, lacking in foreskin, and seemingly circumsized, somehow. The head, bright pink and throbbing slightly as blood rushes through it, has a rougher texture that is very sensitive to the touch. Rebecca runs her hand across Mae’s dick with almost curiously intent, gently rubbing her fingers across it in a variety of ways, causing it to twitch in anticipation.

Mae moans at the gentle touch of the mage, feeling her previous discomfort melt away into a feeling of pleasure. Her breathing becomes heavier and she finds herself smiling towards Rebecca, giving her unspoken approval of her actions and looking at her with eyes seemingly begging her to continue. Rebecca heeds her silent plea and whispers “I can’t believe I’m doing this” gently grasps her best friend’s new tool and begins massaging it with her hand.

Rebecca starts at a slow pace, not fully sure of how to perform this action herself. She handles the shaft gently and pulls the skin over the head in a long stroke before letting her hand slide back. As she repeats Mae finds herself to be putty in Rebecca’s hand, moaning softly “yeeeeeesssss” between heavy breaths and looking at Rebecca with lustful eyes. Meeting Mae’s gaze, Rebecca finds herself extremely shy once more, despite her brazen actions. She blushes and turns her head to the side and downwards as she continues her handjob, picking up in pace.

Wanton lust builds up within Mae, as her breathing increases, she finds herself absentmindedly trusting herself into Rebecca’s hand while moaning her name, increasing the pace even further. Mae feels her mind starting to blank out, focusing only on her new appendage, and the alien feeling of the pleasure it is bringing in Rebecca’s soft hand. She starts taking control of the pace, demanding more out of what she was feeling. The pleasure began building up, now with Rebecca’s hand moving as a much faster pace, along with Mae’s thrusting, a clear fluid began leaking from the tip of her cock. Rebecca inadvertently spreads the precum across the throbbing cock, allowing her hand to glide across with ease.

With the increase of stimulation, Mae feels a pressure build up deep within herself, in her own mind she knows, it won’t be long now, something was about to happen. Mae’s breathing reaches a new height and she’s involuntarily moans with each thrust. The pressure building up within her increases further and further. She gives Rebecca one last lustful look in the eyes before she feels herself reach climax. Her legs buckle and give way, her pussy releases a torrent of clear liquid, she yells out in overwhelming pleasure before finally hot, white cum shoots out from her cock, making a mess all over Rebecca's hand and arm. Her legs finally gives out, and a tired, out of breath, yet extremely satisfied Mae falls onto her knees.

The gravity of what she has just done to her best friend has not fully set in on Rebecca and she awkwardly wipes away the cum onto a spare rag she had in her pocket. Still not able to really look her in the eyes and with cheeks redder than a rose, She asks timidly “is… is that better now…? Do you understand what you have to do?”

“Uhhh… huh” Replies Mae dreamily.

 

“Hey, snap out of it!” barks Rebecca, snapping her finger for emphasis. “ Hey look, it looks like it’s going away.”

 

“Huh, sweet! Thank god!” Mae replies regaining some composure as she looks down to see her erection going flacid. Mae stares at it hoping to see this accursed appendage disappear, but much to her own annoyance, it remained. Fortunately for her, her new cock did shrink down to a much more manageable size, maybe only about 3 inches when flaccid by her estimate. “Oh gods damn it. It’s still there!” Mae complains, pulling up her pants from off the floor.

“Hmmm, I guess it’s gonna take more than just getting it off once to fix it. It might even be something you just have to live with for now.” Replies Rebecca as she stuffs the rag back into her pocket.

“Oh don’t even say that! How the hell am I supposed to go about life with a fucking cock dangling between my legs” frets Mae .

“I wouldn’t know either, Mae, but you’re gonna have to for now at least. C’mon let’s head back to that study from earlier, I might be able to find some books there with info on this dick of yours, and we can probably camp there too if needed.” replies Rebecca as she turns towards the exit of the room

“Yeah, alright alright, I’m coming” responds Mae, quickly running to catch up with Rebecca


	2. Experimenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae has grown a dick through some weird magic and now it's up to Rebecca to try to get rid of it, however more sexual shenanigans ensue as Mae learns about a strange quirk her new appendage seems to have

The two take their time to navigate back to the study from before, the dungeon’s maze like nature slowing their progress back. The journey back is done in relative silence, the weight of her sexual actions finally caught up to Rebecca and she finds herself more shy than usual, especially for when she’s just around Mae. In her own mind, she’s doing what she can to rationalize what exactly just happened.

As the two walk back, she thinks to herself “Why did I… I could have stopped before she… It was just to show her how to take care of it just in case, Rebecca, it doesn’t mean anything else. You’re going to find a book on how to remove curses and fix her and that’s going to be the end of it, nothing else to worry about. But then… why do I feel… what even is this feeling…”

Mae finds herself unable to break the rising tension between her and Rebecca, though that is more in part to hardly understanding exactly why any of this is happening. The confused warrior feels in over her head, and also finds herself lost in thought. 

“Damn it, Mae what have you gotten yourself into” she agonizes in silence. “First you put Becca in danger against that monster, then you end up embarrassing her by shaking your tits in her face, then you go and put her life in danger again with those weird statue things, then you grow a dick and have her take care of it! You can’t, no I can’t keep screwing up like this! She’s probably really mad at me for all of this too… I can’t blame her though, today has been rough for all the wrong reasons… and now she’s going out of her way to clean up my mistakes too. I should apologize.”

Finally breaking the silence as they turn a corner on approach to the corridor leading towards the study room, Mae announces “Rebecca…” the mage, still lost in thought snaps out of her thinking trance and looks back to Mae with a confused expression “Rebecca, look… I’m … sorry I’m putting you through all of this shit… first with that monster, then with those statues and now with… well… you know. Hell, I’m sorry that I dragged you into this place at all! You said before that this place was going to be dangerous but I just ran in anyways because of treasure… look what I’m trying to say is that I fucked up and I’m…!” 

Mae is interrupted by the shorter woman suddenly turning and embracing her heartily. Mae quickly returns the hug, and Rebecca looks up at her and says “Mae, it’s fine! Yes you screwed up, but that’s alright! You took care of that Ettin and protected me while doing so, and neither of us knew what the hell was going to happen with the statues, and even then you stopped them… somehow.” Breaking away from the hug, and giving Mae a friendly punch in the arm “What I’m trying to say is that you shouldn’t worry about it so much! You screw up, but you try to fix it, and that’s all I can really ask from you at the end of the day!”

Rebecca grins at Mae warmly as she finishes her encouragement, to which Mae responds slightly taken aback by her friend’s kind hearted words. Pulling away from the hug, she says “Becca! Thank you!” Mae giggles “You’re the best, ya know that?”

“Oh I’m well aware” responds the mage says with a cocky smile “Now, let me take care of that little problem between your legs, alright?” 

“Well, it’s not bothering me right now… but if you really want to…” Mae says with a knowing, teasing grin.

“No! Not like that you perv!” Rebecca says blushing a bit “I mean that I’m going to get rid of it for you!”

“Just messing with you” admits Mae “But ahh… you did really ‘take care of it’ pretty well before, felt really good.”

“Uhm… thanks? I guess? I don’t know what to say to that, other than don’t get used to it! You know how to deal with it now, so you’re going to make like every guy out there are do it yourself now!” Rebecca exclaims with a jovial tone

“Wait, is that how guys get off? It’s not some kind of special sex thing?” Queries Mae, genuinely ignorant to the action

“Uh, yeah, it’s pretty common for most guys to do that, and it seems like a natural instinct to me anyways, like just rub the thing” replies Rebecca confidently

“Wow, you sure do know a lot about dicks Becca! Are you sure you prefer woman?” teases Mae

“S-shut up! I read a lot of different books, alright? You pick these things up over time!” Rebecca says, trying to hide her embarrassment “Maybe you’re the one who should read up” responds Rebecca, trying to throw the question back at Mae.

“Haha. Yeah, maybe you’re right, Becca, but I’ll be honest, once this dick is gone, I’m probably not going to worry about it much.” concedes Mae “It’s not that I don’t care, it’s just something that doesn't come up very often, ya know?”

“Oh I understand” acknowledges Rebecca “But maybe it will give you something to do while I try to figure out how to remove that thing” As she finishes, the doorway to the study comes into sight. “Perfect timing, too!” chimes Rebecca as she rushes forward “C’mon, I’m sure I can figure this out!”

“Hey wait for me!” Calls out Mae running behind her

The duo reach the study they previous occupied, however quickly take note of the now missing ettin corpse. “Well, that’s weird…” announces Mae in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Yeah a bit… maybe some kind of scavenger came by and took the corpse back to it’s nest to eat or something?” replies Rebecca 

“Eugh, creepy… You think it’s still safe here?” asks Mae.

“Probably... unless it’s really desperate for more food. Well, At the very least we don’t need to deal with a decaying body while we stay here, so I’d say we lucked out.” explains the mage

“Guess so” Mae retorts.

Rebecca returns to the corner of the study and begins looking through the books available on the shelf while saying “Anyways, I’m going to scour these books to see if I can find anything on that weird sword of yours, and failing that I’ll see if I can find anything on breaking curses in the books I have in my bag.”

“Well, thanks for that” responds Mae in a grateful tone “but how do you know it’s a curse?”

“Well, given that it’s something random that grew on your body without you knowing or wanting it. I mean, unless you actually did want one and never said anything about it before” Rebecca says, brushing some of her long dark hair out of her face as she looks back at Mae with a smug smile.

Mae scoffs at the thought “Pbff as if. This thing seems like it’s way more trouble than it’s worth! Anyways, anything you want me to do to help?”

“Just give me some time to try to find something that might help. What you can do is dig around my bag and take a look at the human anatomy book I have in there” orders Rebecca

“Human anato-what, and why?” questions the warrior

“Anatomy, it means body parts, and I want you to read it because you need to know how that penis of yours works.” responds the mage in a matter of fact tone

“Wait you were being serious before?” Mae asks once more as she digs through Rebecca’s satchel bag “I thought you were joking and were just going to get rid of it”

“Well, that’s the thing, I’m going to try to get rid of it, but I have no actual idea on how long it might take, or if it’s even possible for that matter! You should atleast get an idea on how your body has changed.” 

“Fine, fine. It’s something to do while I wait, I guess.” responds Mae with a dry tone of voice as she pulls out what she thinks is the right book.  
“That’s the spirit! Now leave me alone, I’m reading!” announces Rebecca

The two adventurers spend the next several hours engrossed in standard menial activities. Rebecca perused many of the books on the shelf, scouring through journals and stories a like trying to find specific mention of what exactly that sword is what what her friend had witnessed when she removed it from its pedestal but yet to no avail. “What the hell even is this thing” the frustrated girl thinks to herself some ways through her search “So many entries talking about a sealed away treasure here but nothing on what the hell it actually is! Damn it, I don’t know if I can dispel a curse like that without knowing it’s proper nature… Mae might be stuck with that thing. I can only imagine how uncomfortable it is for her too.”

Rebecca looks up from her little nest of books and papers she had strewn about the desk she sat herself at. She casts her gaze onto Mae, sitting nearby maybe 20 feet away, reading her assigned book by candlelight with a bored expression, legs splayed out for comfort as she rests her back on the wall.

“Just having a dick hanging between your legs… having it get hard when you get horny… wanting to play with it or stick it in something until you… ahhh…. Ack! Keep focused Becca, don’t think about it like that!” trying to change her current chain of thought, finds that she has subconsciously crossed her legs tightly. “Damn it, why am I even thinking about that…” she chastises “I need to help Mae take get rid of that dick! Even if I… Stop it Rebecca. I need to focus.”

Refocusing herself, she shuts her current book and announces aloud “Well, if I can’t find any info on it, I’m just going to have to fall back on what I know best, magic and alchemy!”  
Mae looks up from her book with a half focused expression “Huh? You say something?”

“Oh, uhm…” Rebecca replies, returning back to her meek nature “I can’t find anything helpful on why you grew a ahem dick… So I’m going to have to improvise. I know my alchemy book is bound to have some kind of ritual that can remove curses, so I want to try that first!”

“Well, that makes sense, but are you going to have everything you’ll need for something like that? I’m not the smart one here, but doesn’t it usually take a lot of stuff to make whatever you’re trying to make?” queries Mae, now paying full attention to the conversation

“Normally yes, but I just want to see what I can find and put together right now, if I need more ingredients, I’ll just have to find them somewhere, but I think I can probably just work with what I have at hand. The book usually offers a lot of alternatives.” explains Rebecca

“Huh, well that’s convenient. Sounds like it’s a really useful book” Replies Mae.

“I know right? It’s the best thing I ever took from the library back when I started studying magic!” exclaims the mage with a self congratulating tone

“Wait, took? Don’t you mean ‘stole’ Rebecca?” Mae says looking back at her with a smug expression.

Taken aback by the sudden accusation, Rebecca loses her confidence and stammers out “N-no! Not stolen! Borrowed! Yeah I borrowed it…. 5 years ago… and haven’t returned at all…” She sees Mae’s teasing accusatory expression looking back at her, and trying to turn the situation around she declares “Hey! Don’t give me that look, I don’t have remove that dick for you! Yeah! If you keep giving me sass, I’ll just let you keep it! How would you like that, having to keep a big dick hanging between your legs!” Rebecca can hardly believe what she is saying and ends up looking very flustered as she says it.

Without missing a beat Mae retorts with “Well I don’t know, from how you’re describing it, it sounds like you like it!” placing her hands on her hips and letting her shorter brown hair fall a bit in front of her face as she glares at Rebecca with a self-satisfied expression. 

“I do not!!” Rebecca shouts out in surprise and embarrassment. “J...just shut up, okay!? I need to get to work on this” she cries out as she rapid searches through her bag to grab her alchemy book. Once she retrieves it she sits back down with an humph and flips through the pages looking for what she needs.

Mae can’t help but chuckle at her poor friend’s embarrassment, but she soon walks over and with a friendly smile says to her “Alright alright, I’m just joking around, I really appreciate your help, ya know.”

Looking up from the book she meets Mae’s gaze with a smile of her own “Well, I’m glad to help you, for a change. It feels like you're the one always helping me out of a rough spot, so it’s a nice change of pace!”

“Well that good to hear, I suppose.” almost with perfect timing Mae’s stomach growls and she announces “I don’t know about you, but I’m ravished. I’m going to eat some food, do you want any, Becca?”

“I’m not too hungry now, but I’ll probably want to eat something soon enough, so just set some aside for me please.” replies Rebecca, looking back down at her book, evidently finding the section she was looking for.

“Alright no problem.” Mae says as she gathers up the rations she was storing within her travel pack, hardly anything fancy, some dried meats, bread and some fruit jam sealed off in a glass jar. She breaks apart the loaf of bread into two halves, keeping one side for herself and setting the other half away for Rebecca to eat later. Mae then opens the jar and with a half committed shrug, decides to use her magical dick-granting longsword to slice open the loaf and spread the fruit jam liberally across the ration of bread.

She takes the ration of bread and a few handfuls of jerky along with a waterskin back to her corner of the room and sits back against the wall, munching on the food as she begins thinking about everything that has gone on today.

As time goes on Mae begins thinking about her new appendage, the book she was reading proved to be quite helpful for her, letting her gain a new understanding of what a penis is and what exactly went on before. She reviewed this new information in her head matching it up to what happened earlier, she mutters to herself “So when I get horny, now my dick will get hard, and when this happens, the best way to make it go down again is to make it cum… well I mean I guess that makes sense, and it did kinda feel really good… but… just having to jerk off all the time, seems like a pain.. And there’s no way Becca would ever do that again for me. It did feel really really good though, I never knew she her hands were so soft and warm and...” Mae began feeling a warmth in her crotch “Maybe I shouldn’t think about that right now…” she says to herself silently as she quickly changes her chain of thought.

Her mind eventually drifts to her new longsword holstered to her side, in all that has gone on, she had not paid it any mind until now. Mae unsheathes the weapon and lays it out infront of her for examination. The blade seemed pristine, a straight blade measuring nearly 4 feet long gleaming in the low light as if it was made of sterling silver. Despite seeming as if was sealed away for countless years, the blade seemed sharp enough to hew through endless amounts of grass and pottery as well as any monsters or ruffians who would get in it’s way. The hilt and crossguard where a sight to behold in themselves, the crossguard made seemingly from a different metal, looking similar to gold, angled upwards to deter sword blows and protect the wielder’s hand and a single oval shaped red gemstone resting in the middle of it, the stone seemed to be large and embedded through the blade itself. Mae was no expert, but if she had to guess where the magic in the sword laid, it was there. The hilt was constructed out of a firm leather, banded neatly around it making the blade rather easy to grip onto in any given situation. 

“This thing is a fuckin’ work of art!” Mae thinks to herself “I’ve never seen a sword this nice, let alone handled one, compared to ol’ Betsy, this thing is way better! It almost feels unfair! Just a shame that it’s also why I have a dick now… what a pain.” Mae sighs as she finishes the thought. Once she has finished examining the blade, she stores it back on her person and simply lets her mind wander for a while.

Some more time passes and Mae begins finding herself thinking about her intimate encounter with Rebecca more and more. The soft, cautious touch of her hand, the warmth of it as it slid up and down on her shaft, how her fingers gently played across it sending wave after wave of unfamiliar pleasure through Mae’s body, it was intoxicating, and it left her wanting more. Every time these thoughts would enter her mind she tried to shoo them away yet they inevitably return, Mae felt something starting to well up within her, something not entirely unfamiliar, even before her new bodily growth appeared… “Damn it, I’m horny again” she thinks to herself “and that means…” she almost instinctively reaches down near her crotch and sure enough, she felt her phallus growing.

“Damn it damn it DAMN IT” Mae thinks in a panic, feeling her lust rise with almost supernatural speed “I need to take care of this, but I can’t just do it here… right? Oh god it’s throbbing again… I gotta get it off quick, but where, I can’t let Becca see, what would she think!!” Looking around the room, Mae sees nothing but open space. “I could go out of the room, try to find another spot, but what if something find me and attacks!?! I can’t fight with my pants literally around my ankles!” 

Still looking in a panic, Mae takes notice of Rebecca, sitting in her side of the room, nose deep in her Alchemy book, surrounded by various materials and the ration of bread she has been picking at for the last half hour. She turns her head only slightly to start taking notes in a nearby journal of hers, presumably trying to figure out a method for removing this magic cock Mae is currently trying to appease. With a tone of desperation in her voice, Mae calls out to the mage. “H-hey Becca, how’s it going right n-now? Making good progress?” As she says this her erection pushes on the seams of her pants, tenting them forward. Mae scrambles to hide it by pushing it down her pant leg

“Huh? Oh things are going well enough, I have a concoction I want to try… but I’m going to need your help to make it, I’ll explain when I’m ready if that’s fine.” She says, not even looking up from her books, clearly too engaged in her work to even notice much of the world around her.

“Uhh yeah sure, whatever you need! I’ll just be uhh hanging out over here...!” Mae stammers out, seeing a potential opportunity and becoming more desperate by the second as her lust grow Mae walks with urgency over towards where the wall and bookshelf met, obscuring herself from view to the best of her ability. “She’s so distracted… she won’t notice if I’m just over here… right? I need this… NOW!” feeling as if she was almost losing control of herself as she quietly removes her pants and undergarments, revealing her hot, throbbing cock, waiting to be pleasured.

Mae slumps down onto her butt, places one hand gently on her cock and the other over her mouth, hoping to the gods above that Rebecca would not take notice. The aroused warrior slowing began masturbaiting, running her hand slowly across the smooth flesh to tease it before grabbing hold of it from the base and jerking herself off slowly. She rubs her thumb around the head and tip, teasing it further every time her hand passes by. Each stroke sends a small surge of pleasure up through her lower body, Mae holds her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from moaning. She begins increasing her pace, gripping the shaft slightly harder and rubbing the firm, smooth flesh faster by the moment, making the jolts of pleasure all the more frequent .

Mae cock twitches in her hand, as if begging for more, the lust ridden lady is more than happy to oblige as she increases her pace once more. Her breath increases in tandem with the speed of her hand as it slides up and down her shaft, she bites her lower lip in an attempt to not make any more noise. As her pleasure continued to build Mae finds her right hand drifting away from her mouth and towards her pussy. Her fingers roam across the lips gently, they are sensitive to even the lightest touch, as she gently dips a finger between them she shudders in ecstasy as the tip of the finger finds itself enveloped in her own juices. As her left hand vigorously rubbed her painfully erect cock and her right gently began rubbing her pussy, seemingly on it own, Mae loses control of herself and lets out a low, but audible breathy moan.

Suddenly snapping back to reality from her extacy at the realization that she may have moaned without restraint. Mae immediately becoming nervous, she pulls her right hand away from soaking wet pussy and covers her mouth again. Fearing the worst, the warrior slowly and carefully turns herself to get Rebecca into her line of site. Upon seeing the dedicated mage still studiously working to find a remedy, Mae lets out a quiet sigh and thinks to herself “She… she didn’t notice…? That… was too close… maybe I should s-stop… but….” Mae looks back at herself to see her left hand still massaging her cock independant of her thoughts, still sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout her entire body “BUT I’M SO CLOSE!!!” she nearly yells aloud, clenching her eyes and mouth shut as she increases her hand’s pace once more. Mae’s breathing turns into short, rapid breaths as feels her pleasure increase and a warm, now slightly familiar feeling approached. Mae feels her pleasure reach a climactic crescendo and…. Nothing.

Nothing happens, Mae opens her eyes in confusion, thinking she must have reached orgasm, only to find that nothing has come out, not from her throbbing cock or dripping pussy… And yet, the lust was still there, demanding to be released, but now heightened the increased pressure in Mae’s loins and still building. Something was wrong, “did I… didn’t I do it right..?” the warrior asks herself in a panic “Wh...why can’t I… WHY CAN’T I CUM!?!” Mae begins jerking herself off again with an increased fervor “It’s gotta come out, I can’t stand it! I need to get off!” Mae continues trying to bring herself towards climax for over a minute until she hears something

“Mae..? Is that you? You’ve been breathing really heavily… is everything alright? Where’d you even go?” Chimes in Rebecca, evidently still seemingly unaware of Mae’s current predicament

Mae feels her eyes go wide as she scrambles to pull her panties and shorts up, and hiding her dick in the space between her left leg and the underware’s lining, hoping that her undergarments will safely hide her throbbing cock and wet pussy, both still dripping precum and pussy juice. Mae musters the strength to stand up, but not without some trouble as her legs were still numb from her previous ministration and faces herself towards Rebecca, who has now left her seat and is standing by the table she was seated at.

Rebecca looks at Mae with a curious expression and says “Is everything okay? I thought I heard you breathing really fast and whimpering or something and you look a bit uh… worse for ware…”

“Oh!” Mae says with genuine surprise as she read adjusts herself hoping to make sure her boner was not showing. Trying to think of a quick excuse Mae stammers out “Oh I uhh must’ve just fell asleep or something! Yeah! And I think I was just having a bad dream is all!”

“Oh, alright” replies the mage, seemingly convinced by Mae’s slapdash lie. “Well um…” she continues on “I think I found a good potion I can brew that should work as a curse breaker…. But… it says I will need to extract some kind of essence from the cursed thing and well… that’s where I need your help… do you think you can go off and take this bottle and uhm…” Rebecca’s face blushes slightly as she performs a hand jerking gesture near her crotch again to imply what she needs Mae to do.

Mae can hardly hide her own embarrassment, she thinks to herself “W… what do I do..? Do i tell her!? But then she’d know what I was doing… But if I don’t then how can I fix it… and it’s starting to feel weird again! M...maybe she can help bu...but how do it….”

“Are… you sure everything is alright Mae?” Chimes in Rebecca, “You really don’t look so good… I know it’s an embarrassing thing to think about, let alone do… but if this works this will be the only time you need to do it, and we can forget all about it. Okay?”

Finally speaking up Mae says “I’s uhm… not that…. I just uhh... “ Mae swallows hardly the lump in her throat and admits “I’m… having a pr...problem right now….”

“A problem? What exactly?” questions the mage with a concerned tone of voice as she adjusts her glasses and steps forward to get a better look at Mae, trying to see what this ‘problem’ was.

Feeling her desperation reach a new peak as her erection throbbed against her leg, feeling like it is demanding for attention, beads of sweat begin to form as Mae forgoes any shame and quickly drops her pants to the ground, revealing her stiff shaft for the world to see. “I… can’t! I can’t get it to go down!! Becca! Heeeelp! It got hard again and I tried to make it go down but it only got woooorse!” she whines, face red with embarrassment at her own desperation.

Becca feels the blood rush to her cheeks as she looks down, Mae’s erection looked harder than it had been before and her undergarments had clearly been stained by the dripping fluids from her vagina. “I uh…. Why me? Why can’t you do it yourself!?” calls out the shy girl in a panicked shock stepping back a few paces.

“I-I don’t knoooooow” cries out Mae looking almost afraid at how quickly she has lost herself to this magical phallus of hers. “It went down last time you did it! Please Becca! I can’t stand it anymore, I need to get off!!”

“Why… do I…” The mage thinks to herself unable to finish her own thought before deciding her next action. She nervously squeaks out “...Okay, I can help… just… sit down and… and let me handle this….” Rebecca feels her heart pumping as she says these words, almost unable to believe what she was doing… again. However, this time, there was something different, a feeling that felt so very unfamiliar to Rebecca. “I… don’t know why but… whatever this feeling is… maybe it’s why I…”

Mae, looking relieved to be receiving ‘help’ gently lowers herself to the floor, legs splayed out in front of her, exposing herself to Rebecca. She placed a hand on her penis once more and began jerking herself off again, waiting to see what Rebecca planned on doing.

Rebecca steps towards the desperate warrior , standing less than a foot away, she kneels down, putting herself level with Mae before she took matters into her own hands. Shooing Mae’s hand away, Rebecca timidly places her hand on Mae’s cock, immediately to her soft touch, it throbs as blood rushes through. She grips it by the base before she starts stroking it off properly and Mae sharply inhales at the surprise of the sensation. Rebecca slowly begins rubbing the erect phallus, at a slow but pleasurable pace, it twitches in approval and begins leaking a clear substance from the tip. As her hand rubbed up against the tip, it spreads the fluid across the shaft, allowing her hand to glide much more smoothly across Mae’s cock, Rebecca's movements become quicker and more deliberate causing Mae to moan out in pure ecstasy

“Rebccaaaaaaaaaaaa!” She cries out “Why are you soooo goooooood at this?!”

Blushing profusely, Rebecca turns her head to and looks at Mae, her short-ish brown bead-headed hair style looking even more ruffled than usual and her hazel eyes glazed over in pleasure. She gazed into her eyes, seeing her friend lulled into a state of pure pleasure, Rebecca feels something in her own mind seemingly take over, there was something that she wanted to do. As if she had practiced, Rebecca flings her head wear to the side and lets her raven black hair fall to her shoulders, she then gives Mae a strange look that in her lust addled state she could hardly notice before Rebecca props her head to be level with Mae’s cock. With the sudden lack of Rebecca’s usual shy nature, she places her mouth down on Mae’s erect dick and begins sucking her off.

Mae gasps in shock and pleasure at Rebecca’s sudden bold actions she calls out “Re-rebecca! What’s gotten into yoOOUUU! Oh god YES MORE!! Please!” Mae loses her train of thought as Rebecca begins fellating Mae’s dick with an unknown impressive skill. When her head dips down she uses her lips to form a tight seal as her tongue massages the sensitive underside for a short while until her head rises up, licking the entire shaft on the way up with her wet and warm tongue before she reached the head and began teasing the tip with it. Rebecca was going at an agonisingly slow place, teasing Mae with every movement, bringing her ever closer to orgasm.

“Beccaaaaaa! I love iiiitt! Keeeep going! I’m soooo close!!” Moans Mae as she feels her eyes roll back into her head. She places a hand beneath her top and begins fondling her breasts gently as she surrendered herself to the bliss that would be found in her best friend’s soft and lovely mouth. Rebecca responds to her best friends moans of joy by increasing speed ever so slightly, and becoming more vigorous with her tongue. It did not last long as Rebecca lifts her head up enough so that only the tip of Mae’s cock was at the edge of her lips. She teases the head with light kisses and by running her tongue across the slit, brining Mae very close to the edge.

Mae’s breathing reached a rapid pace once more as her entire body trembled in pleasure, her legs had gone numb and her hand playing with her breasts had slowed to a near pause. “So… sooo good. I’m almost there… please just a bit more….” Mae says with a dreamy voice lost in the throes of pleasure.While letting her mouth gently suck on the head of Mae’s dick, Rebecca places her hand on the base of the cock once more and begins jerking her while blowing her, spreading both her saliva and Mae’s precum all across her shaft. The sensation was incredible, Mae felt her lower body twitch violently as her long-awaited orgasm quickly began in her loins.  
“Becca…! It’s gonna.. I’m gonna!” cries out Mae mere moments from blowing her load, right before Rebecca rapidly pulls her head away with one final suck on the head as she begins moving her left hand at a blistering pace while grabbing something with her right.

Mae lets the climax flow through her as her entire body shakes and trembles as cum begins flowing out of her pussy in wet rivulets of juices and her cock follows up shortly as it begins firing out a surprisingly large amount of it’s own cum with every stroke of Rebecca’s hand. Acting quickly, Rebecca places a bottle near the head of Mae’s penis and uses it to store the ‘essence’ she claimed to have needed earlier, not that it was able to save Rebecca from the full force of Mae’s messy orgasm. Once the small bottle is filled enough to the Mage’s liking, she simply let’s Mae’s orgasm run it’s course, her vagina still trembling all throughout, dripping clear fluids all over her inner thighs and onto the floor beneath her. The excess cum from Mae’s dick had started to also drip onto the floor, but a fair bit had managed to drip back onto the shaft messily and onto Rebecca’s hand, leaving it a wet, sticky mess.

Mae’s orgasm fades away at last and she quickly begins to regain some of her sensibility. “Ah… that was… wow.” she shammers out between trying to catch her breath. “T...thank you for that… seriously… but… uh why did you… you didn’t need to”

Rebecca retrieves the cloth from earlier and wipes her hand clean of the various fluids from her hand. Once she is done she looks at Mae with an extremely flustered look “I…. I just did it to… make sure you were able to get off quickly okay? You said you tried doing it by hand before and that didn’t work, I just thought that maybe you needed something else and It was the only thing I could think of!” She says in a huff as she goes to retrieve her headwear and fixes her hair back to how she had it before.

Trying to regain some of her composure after her intense orgasm, Mae sits up a bit, looks towards Rebecca and says “Becca… again thank you. You didn’t have to do any of this, but you did, don’t be ashamed or upset!”

“I’m not upset…” She says, clearly upset. “I just… ahhg! Look, do you want to just sit here and talk or do you want me to get rid of that cock before you gets hard again?” She says trying to hide her embarrassment and frustration.

“Rebecca… Talk with me… you where acting really different for a while there… what’s wrong?” Mae asks as she wipes herself down and pulls her pants back up.

“Look… it’s like I said, I wanted to make sure you would get off quickly so I did what I felt like I needed to do? Okay? Okay. Now just let me finish up my work here and maybe we can talk about this later!” Rebecca calls out in an almost unidentifiable tone of voice, making Mae wonder if she’s more angry or embarrassed.

“Becca…” Mae says quietly, concern very prevalent.


	3. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potion is made, but will it take care of the problem between Mae's legs? Probably not. Wouldn't be much of a story otherwise. But find out this and more in this chapter of Sword and the Bone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took way longer than expected. I wanted to have this chapter all finished by the first week of January. So much for that. The ending itself is really unrefined right now and I will probably be making changes and edits in the coming days. Aside from that, expect chapter 4 some time mid to late February... hopefully.

Chapter 3: Communication  
Rebecca quickly returns to her workspace, her face still red with embarrassment. She mumbles something inaudible to herself before she digs through the various pockets of her bag bringing out several containers for various liquids and a small stand to perch them on. She places the small bottle containing the “extract” from Mae’s appendage on one of the stands nearby a much larger container. As she begins setting up her alchemy tools she thinks to herself trying to rationalize her actions“Just… get this over with, you don’t need to think about it any more after this. So you sucked off your best friend… it doesn’t mean anything, you were helping her get off so you could make this potion for her, it’s no big deal, any self respecting mage and alchemist would do it!

“But then why did I enjoy doing it so much…” She agonizes to herself putting her head down between her arms resting on the table “What is it about Mae having a cock, a long hard... throbbing cock that makes me so horny… I thought I had my libido under control… and I thought I was into women anyways… so why am I…. Is it that sword…? Maybe… but I’ve never touched it and it doesn’t feel anything is affecting me too… Could it be that I just…” The girl’s mind trails off before finishing the thought. She takes a moment to pull herself together and begins working on her presumed cure for the curse.

At the same time, Mae finds herself unable to properly comprehend the situation. She tries standing but finds her legs still slightly numb from her orgasm earlier. Stumbling to her feet, she notices her friend with her head held down on the table and is tempted to try to console her but find herself at a loss for words. Unsure what to do, she decides to keep to herself and try to figure out what was going on. “I should leave her alone for now… I think she doesn’t know how to feel about all of this, and I don’t either… She’s really really good at what she does… it’s crazy… but she hated it afterwards… what’s going on with her?” She wonders as she gazes at the girl’s long black hair, “I’ve never seen her like this before… it must be the fuckin’ sword isn’t it… It’s a magical fucking sword that gave me a dick and now it’s making Rebecca do things she wouldn’t consider… gods I hope whatever she’s making works… picking up that stupid sword was a mistake.”

Mae Relocates herself from the now cum-soaked corner between the walls and bookshelf to the center of the room where her bag laid open. She retrieves her water skin and takes a long drink, as her sexual ministrations left her feeling rather dehydrated. She sits herself down after she take a drink and simply keeps to herself for a while, feeling guilty about how the sword seemed to be influencing both her and Rebecca. She tries to think back to what happened when she first grabbed the sword. It all became hazy when she returned to reality, however she was able to recall a few small pieces. “‘Inheriting my power and my weaknesses’ the fuck does that even mean?” Mae questions. “Is the power like control over others when I get horny? Why the hell would I want that to begin with? This is fucking stupid. I need to get rid of this thing now… I hope Becca’s plan works…”

After recomposing herself, Rebecca returns to work with a hearty sigh. She still finds herself extremely conflicted with her own feelings and not quite sure what to make of them, but she lets her desire to finish her work take precedence as she works to brew a curse breaker of some kind. The process by which this alchemy worked was a rather familiar one to the well read mage, the base for the potion was able to be crafted with standard supplies Rebecca usually kept on hand for emergencies. By mixing a healing potion with a powder extract from plants more commonly used for purifying toxins, a special anti-magic substance could be created. Mixing this substance with the essence of the cursed object, in this case a magical phallus and holding it over a flame prepares the base for the curse breaker.

The mixed substance at first looks like a cloudied, light purple liquid, with a jelly-like nature, no doubt because of Mae’s fluids being added. Once properly mixed together, Rebecca holds it over a flame she created via a tiny mote of fire from her finger tip until the substance seemingly melted together into a much deeper purple colored substance. “Okay… final step, just got to infuse this with as much magical power as I can muster and hope it’s enough.” Rebecca says, channeling her spell power into the concoction. Her hands cover the sides of the bottle as she focuses her mind on the energy flowing out of her fingertips and through the bottle, infusing the potion. Rebecca begins feeling slightly light headed, gently placing the bottle, she opens her eyes and sees the potion, still a deep purple but now shimmering slightly as if it had been filled with the stars of the night sky.

“There, that should do it.” She says aloud as a sense of pride and accomplishment helps her forget the her embarrassment, even if only for a moment. 

Mae saunters over quietly after the mage’s announcement. She looks at bottle with an almost childlike curiosity before looking back at her black haired companion and asking “You sure this will work? How would this even work anyways?”

Still with a hint of embarrassment in her tone “It should work... while it’s not anything really specific, the book had it listed as a general anti-magic serum, usually used to end smaller magical effects earlier, but this has been going on for a few hours now, so I figured it’s not a ‘small’ magical effect and I tried to enhance it. Usually if you want to remove something specific you need you need something tied to it… which is why I needed your…. “ Unable to even force herself to say it, the mage’s face blushes red once more as she stammers out “y--you know…” and I uh tried to power it up further by using my magical power, just to make sure…”

“Oh… alright…” the warrior says, trying to parse her words into something she could understand a bit easier.

“Look, just take it already and let’s get this over with please! Today’s been a long day and I really want to lay down and sleep already” snaps Rebecca as she takes out her bed roll and places it near the bookshelf.

After giving her friend a concerned glance, Mae picks up the bottle, takes a deep breath and throws her head back with the bottle to chug it as fast as she can. The brew is rather bitter and still quite hot from being held over the flame, the magical aspects of the drink could be felt with small tingles as it ran across the warrior’s tongue and down her throat, as if the sparkles suspended in the brew where busting as they went down. Mae manages to swallow the entire bottle worth of magical mixture without much issue and an unladylike belch followed shortly afterwards.

The warrior checks within her pants to see if any change had occurred. Annoyingly nothing had happened, the phallus still remained, as if to mock her. “Becca! It didn’t work” Mae complains.

Already lying down in her bed roll, the mage responds sleepily “It might take…” she pauses for a brief yawn “... a few minutes before you notice any change… just give it a bit...” as she finished she carefully removes her half-rim glasses from her face and places them by her side neatly and rolls onto her back to drift off to sleep.

Mae sighs and does as instructed. She pulls out her own bedroll from her supplies and places it near table and bookshelf as well. Anticipating the imminent change, the endowed woman decides to stay awake for a while longer. Sitting cross-legged she waits several long minutes hoping for the change to take place. After 20 or so minutes, something begins to happen, surprised at the sudden feeling of change happening in her body the warrior looks within her pants to see the magic take place. Mae’s shaft seems to pulsate and change in size, rapidly growing and shrinking as the magic of the potion fights against the curse placed on her body. Eventually the change seems to be taking permanent effect, as the cursed cock begins to finally continuously shrink smaller and smaller until it is on the verge of disappearing. It shrinks down to a miniscule size, seemingly ready to disappear altogether… until it starts doing the exact opposite. The dick begins rapidly growing once more, quickly returning to its original size and shape except with one… or two dangling differences. A pair of balls, held in a fleshy sack had now formed beneath Mae’s cock.

Shocked, Mae quickly places a hand down her pants and begins feeling around, convinced that it had to be some kind of dream or illusion or something! But surely enough, she now had a pair of testicles, held in the spot between her magical dick and her pussy, giving her a full set both male and female genitalia.

“No no no no no!” She cries out in a panicked fear, her hand still feeling around her new genitalia, unintentionally rubbing and caressing both her ballsack and dick, and unintentionally starting to light the fires of lust within herself once more “FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK” she screams out as her desire to do just that begins welling up inside her

Hearing Mae panic, Rebecca quickly pulls herself out of her bed roll, and clutches her staff ready to fight. Standing up without putting on her glasses she calls out “What’s wrong!? “What’s attacking!?” She looks around and sees the study still empty aside from her partner, sitting nearby with an extremely panicked look on her face and a hand stuck down her pants. “W--wha..? Mae? What’s going on? What are you doing?”

“The stupid potion made it worse!” cries out the warrior in a panic as she unceremoniously dropped her pants revealing her now fully erect dick. “It started disappearing but then it came back! And now I have balls! How does that even work!?!”

“What in the world… How did I screw that up?” questions Rebecca, trying to recall the recipe as she leans over to pick up and put on her glasses. “It was an anti-magic potion and a relatively non-specific one at that unless… Oh gods it backfired.” states the mage bluntly.

“What..? The hell does that even mean!?” calls out Mae, with a hand now grabbing and rubbing her dick without her seeming to notice.

“First of all, could you stop doing that! It’s distracting!” yells out the mage in response to Mae brazenly jerking herself off in front of her, she doesn’t stop. “Second of all it means that whatever magic gave you this dick, it’s powerful and doesn’t like to be removed, so when the potion’s anti-magic effect took place it backfired! The magic of the potion got pushed out and the dick-magic became stronger while doing so…somehow” Rebecca explains studiously

“So… the potion wasn’t gonna work no matter what you did.” responds Mae, trying to understand what her friend said as she continued to rub herself off, now noticing what she is doing but finding herself too aroused to be able to stop.

Turning her head away to hide her embarrassment, Rebecca suggests “Maybe now you can jerk yourself off properly… if I had to guess the enchantment wasn’t complete before now, and that could’ve been why you couldn’t satisfy yourself earlier. Give it a try… I’m gonna try to go back to sleep… so please… try to keep it down…”. She lays back down in her bedroll and faces herself towards the bookshelf while Mae quickly began trying to pleasure herself.

She quickly returns to her vigorous masturbation routine from before, quickly rubbing her dick and lightly rubbing the sensitive skin of her pussy lips, causing a rapid surge of pleasure throughout her body as she continued to pick up the pace, moaning more and more. A torrent of clear fluids began dripping from the dickgirl’s lady-parts, prompting her fingers to push past the outside lips of her wet pussy, bringer her ever closer to climax as she begins fingering herself.

Rebecca meanwhile, was doing her best to tune out the heavy breathing and moans and directing her mind to things other than her friend’s nearby sexual exploits. She was failed horribly at it. Her mind keeps going back to it, the moans, the grunts the heavy breaths, noises already music to her ears, now starting to drive her crazy as this previously unknown desire of hers began occupying her mind more and more. Constantly she found herself crossing and uncrossing her legs against one another, turning and squirming in her spot and feeling so, so hot under her covers. Eventually she began giving in and just let the dirty thoughts take hold in her mind. Rebecca felt a desire quickly building up within her mind and body… she knew what she wanted. Despite that however, she was hesitant, and concerned, this was mostly a new feeling for her, she had felt aroused in the past, certainly, but never to this degree and never like this around Mae… she stopped for a second and asks her self “Is… is this me? Or is it something else…?” She takes a moment and lets her mind be honest with itself, after taking a deep breath it became clear to her almost instantly. “It’s me… really I do feel that way don’t I?” she doesn’t even have to answer herself, as her hand has managed to slip it’s way into her undergarments, confirming her suspicion of how wet with arousal she was.

Mae’s moans of pleasure had reached a similar point to before and once more she as seemed unable to cum on her own. Her mind had become numb to almost anything else, only focused on trying to reach this seemingly unreachable climax she seemed desperate for release, until a familiar voice called out to her.

“Mae… you still can’t finish on your own huh?” chimes Rebecca, sounding as shy as ever “Well… why don’t you let me try to fix it for you again..?”

Mae doesn’t say anything, her mind so lost to her lust’s super natural effect on her mind, feeling even more impacted by the dick’s magic being heightened by the backfire from before. She moves over to Rebecca’s bedroll as instructed, and sees the mage has already removed herself from the covers and laid on her back, trying her best to look sexy, but looking more cute and innocent.

Mae kneels down in front of Rebecca and manages to pull herself together enough to speak “B-becca! Y-you sure this is o-okay? I th-thought y-you hated this!”, her cock twitching as if to signify it’s impatience

Feeling embarrassed by the her companion’s question she quickly responds with “We can... talk about it later”. She looks away from Mae before uttering her next statement with a quiet and shy voice “J-just do whatever you want and make it quick, okay?” feeling all the shame exit her body with her words.

Shocked by her friend’s invitation to pleasure herself however she wanted to left her unable to respond, but her sexual desire speaks for her better than she ever could. Pulling apart her robes revealed the timid Mage’s stockings, black and tied to a garterbelt on her waist, and her panties, also black but with a noticeable wet stain. With her eyes on the prize, Mae quickly tugged at the undergarments, much to Rebecca’s surprise

“W-w-wait! You want that!?! H-hold on a moment! Mae!” cries out the petite woman. “J-just slow down for a minute!” she says as Mae begins to slide the panties how her legs.

Mae stops her lust driven acts and quick looks towards Rebecca’s face and responds with a half focused “huh?”

“It’s… it’s my first time… so please just be gentle?” pleads Rebecca, looking as innocent as possible considering her position.

Mae silently nods in response as she discards the undergarments and pulls the mage’s legs up until they're up by her torso, revealing Rebecca's slick pussy for her to do with what she pleased. Mae wasted no time, she knew what she wanted.

Pressing the head of her dick onto the lips of Rebecca's wet pussy causing them to give way as they welcomed in Mae’s member, slowly she sunk the head of her dick past the entrance enveloping the soft flesh of her dick head in the burning heat Rebecca’s of desire. Biting her lower lip in anticipation of what is to come, her breathing increases rapidly, musing to herself that she had never done nor felt anything quite like this, and this was only the beginning.

Mae and Rebecca lock eyes, Mae’s desperate desire for relief painted clearly on her face, her eyes looking glazed over with lust and her mouth hanging open slightly as she breathed feverously. Rebecca’s eyes painted a much different picture, one of timid shyness, yet with a curious excitement brewing. With a gentle nod of her head, Rebecca let Mae know she was ready. Mae begins pushing her waist forward slowly, gently pushing her shaft into Rebecca’s virgin pussy. The pace was agonizingly slow for the warrior, who was previously met with the same inability to cum on her own from before, now changing to a much slower and gentle pace made her feel impatient, however Mae managed to keep control of herself for now.

As the first inch of Mae’s erect dick push into her, Rebecca feels a sharp pain inside of her, though not as painful as she expected, as the cock further slid itself into her, she became more accustomed to it, and the pain quickly faded away into pleasure as it brushed against her sensitive inner walls. Rebecca takes a deep breath and relaxes herself, the part she was most worried about had already passed and now she wanted to let herself give into her curious desire.

As Mae pushed herself further into her, she savored the heat and wetness of Rebecca’s honey pot, the sensitive flesh of her dick running past her inner walls, sending surges of pleasure throughout her entire body. The lust driven warrior fights against her urges to quickly drive herself into the mage's luscious depths and instead penetrates her at a blissful pace for the both of them. Finally as she bottomed out, feeling her newly grown balls brush up against Rebecca small cute butt, the two locked eyes once more and savor this moment of closeness, Mae’s warm, throbbing dick enveloped completely in Rebecca wet pussy. 

With a quick breath Mae began pulling out slightly before plunging herself back in, making a light slapping noise as her thighs hit the back of Rebecca’s, causing the smaller girl to shudder in delight and her already wet nether regions seem to let out a small amount of juices in approval. Mae repeats her thrusts over and over again quickly forming a rhythm that seems to work for the both of them.

Rebecca’s legs practically turn to jelly In Mae’s arms as she begins moaning and squealing with delight every time Mae’s dick fills her pussy, her eyes glazed over as she watched Mae’s body shake with every thrust. Her hands digging into her bedroll holding herself into place as Mae pushed herself into her depths over and over again. The mage makes an effort to align herself differently, shifting the angle of her waist to be slightly higher, Mae finds this movement a bit odd at first, but soon feels the reason as to why. Mae quickly starts feeling her dick run up against her lover’s inner walls a much more now, feeling the contours and ripples within, at the same time, Rebecca movement positioned Mae’s cock so now it ran across the sensitive regions of her pussy much harder than before, putting pressure on her clit when ever Mae bottomed out inside of her, the stimulation was blissful for the surprisingly sex savvy woman.

Both Mae and Rebecca found themselves moaning in a blissful unison, Mae’s dick throbbing as the blood rushed through it as it plunged into Rebecca’s warm and wet pussy. With each and every thrust the pleasure mounting in the smaller woman grew further and further, her climax was approaching quickly. Without thinking, Rebecca places her left hand on her tits and begins fondling herself, hoping to provide the last bit of stimulation she needed to reach this crescendo. Feeling the need for just a bit more, she looks towards Mae and with a face of both lust and embarrassment she stammers out “H-harder… please… I’m… I’m close!” before returning to her heavy stammered breaths and moans. Mae nods as she tries her best to hold Rebecca in place as she thrusted harder into her friend’s waiting depths, feeling that her own orgasm was not far off either.

Mae continues to pick up speed trying to both bring her and her partner toward climax, her grip on Rebecca’s legs tightens as her hips smack against hers at a fast pace, with each thrust Mae felt her tighten more and more, her own legs starting to give out as climax was swiftly approaching for the warrior, until finally Mae feels the mage’s legs spring to life between her arms as they quickly wrap behind her pulling her as deep as possible into Rebecca’s orgasmic depths as she yells out “I- I’M CUMMING”.

Shocked by her sudden action, Mae looks down to see Rebecca mid orgasm, her pussy throbbing and convulsing as it let out a slew of juices, her hands grabbing tightly onto the fabric of her bedroll and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she whimpered in pleasure.

The warmth of her blissful pussy, coupled with the convulsions and the veritable torrent of fluids now flowing from it was just the perfect amount for the endowed warrior and with a noise halfway between a moan and a grunt, Mae joined Rebecca with a climax of her own. The warrior’s pussy, though ignored, was already producing its own copious amounts of fluid and joined in the fun as Mae’s cock twitched and spasmed inside the spasming mage’s pussy before Mae felt a massive jolt of pleasure shoot all the way through her body, her newly grown balls tighten as they release a large amount of white, hot cum into Rebecca’s waiting pussy.

Both of the woman’s orgasms flow their bodies, Mae pumps herself slowly and gently, Rebecca’s legs still locked to her back holding her inside, she feels her eyes roll into the back of her head as her orgasm thunders through her body. Rebecca’s climax subsides as she releases her death grip on her bed roll and releases Mae from her leg lock. The extra room allowed Mae to thrust with more freedom than before as she finishes off her surprisingly long orgasm. As it finally fades, Mae feels her arms and legs start to give out, she releases Rebecca’s from her arms and lets her cum-covered, semi-erect dick simply fall out of Rebecca’s vagina as she falls forward and finds herself lying on her chest, right next to her equally exhausted and satisfied lover.

Rebecca’s cunny was dripping with a mixture of both white and clear fluids, and despite wanting to clean herself up, she finds herself too spent to do so, so she leaves it be. Looking over to Mae, she finds herself once more at a loss for words, so many things where running through her mind, but yet she could hardly say anything, the best the she could muster is a shy, but satisfied sounding “T-thank you, Mae… that was… hehe lovely” blushing profusely as was quickly becoming the norm for her whenever talking about sexual actions

Turning herself over to face her directly, Mae pulls herself out of her usual post orgasm trance and with a quick yawn says “I… ahhhh should be saying that to you… you were wonderful again… So Becca, uhm….” feeling unable to say too much, the warrior thought to simply express her gratitude with a warm hug. Rebecca, slightly surprised by the genuine affection from Mae, returns the hug in short order.

They hold each other for a little over a minute before they break the embrase with Mae saying “I’m... so… so tired now… I’m just going to rest my eyes for a minute then… head back to… to my bed mat…” she says as her eyes close and she places her head back onto the roll.

Before Rebecca can even voice a response, she hears the sounds of the warrior snoring lightly, “She must be so tired after everything today… I am too… oh well” she thinks with a yawn “Might be nice to have something warm to sleep next to for once… what’s one time anyways.” she thinks to herself as she pulls the bed roll blanket over the two of them and snuggles herself against the warrior for warmth before drifting off to sleep once more.

As day arrived, Mae finds herself stirring from her sleep earlier than normal. Her mind feels hazy and hey eyes feel heavy, as she sits up to get a feel for her surroundings she takes notice to the other sleeping person laying next to her. “Huh…? Becca?” mutters the drowsy woman, placing one hand on her head for stability. “What happened? Why are we both sleeping here…?” She thinks to herself as she shuffles around in the bedroll. She looks around the room to gather her bearings, as she looked several things catch her eye.

Two pairs of leggings are strewn about on the dungeon’s floor tossed aside without care, and near each of them, lied two pairs of women's undergarments, also seemingly tossed with little regard for where they landed. In almost an instant what happened had started to dawn on Mae, she quickly retrieved her undergarments and puts them on, trying to fully understand what transcribed the night prior “Did we… no… there’s no way. Unless I….” her eyes widen at the thought. “No… I couldn’t have, must of just been something else! But then why are her panties over... I need to check…” cautiously, trying not to wake her sleeping companion, she walks over and lifts the blanket of the bed roll. Revealing Rebecca’s exposed lower half and beneath it, a discolored patch of cloth, some parts still noticeably wet. Upon this sight the warrior backs away slowly, horrified at the sight she thinks to herself “No. No no no no! I didn’t violate her did I? Gods, why can’t I remember anything!?”. Without thinking the panicked woman grabs her supplies and begins running with tears welling in her eyes, from what, however, she did not fully know. All she knew is that she needed to get away from where she was.

The winding halls and stone corridors of the dungeon stretch on for what feels like an eternity. Ancient mechanisms, meant to inhibit intruders now wasted away into functionless artifacts of a bygone era and abandoned dens of monsters, their inhabitants either killed or moved on to other sections, litter the rooms as athletic woman continues to flee. After several minutes of running in a panicked haste, she stops to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. “Mae! Damn it!” she yells internally “You’ve really done it this time! There is NO GOING BACK from that!” she feels sick to the stomach at the thought of what she did. “You get a dick, one that happens to mother fucking mind control people into having sex with you! You’re a goddamn monster! How can you face anybody ever again!? Let alone Rebecca!? She’ll hate you now! Your best friend hates you! And it’s all that stupid fucking sword’s fault!” 

In her rage, Mae takes the sword from it’s sheathing and gazes upon it, face still burning red with anger. “If I hadn’t picked up this stupid ass sword, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!” she screams as tears begin to run from her eyes. She grasps the hilt of the sword with both hands and with all her might she tosses it over her shoulder towards a wall several feet away, it slams against the wall and falls towards the ground below, yet still shows no sign of damage. “Gods damn it!” calls out the enraged warrior as she stomps towards the discarded blade, ready to attempt to smash the gemstone in the crossguard with her foot. As she approaches, however a wave of energy seems to overtake her, her mind is seemingly pulled out from her own body as a strange but familiar sounding voice calls out “STOP”

Mae quickly recognises the situation she is in, gleaming at her own body from the outside of it, seemingly suspended in animation as she was about to attempt to destroy the sword. “YOU!” yells the warrior “Get the fuck out of my body! And take your stupid ass magical dick with you too!”

“You insolent child!”responds the disembodied voice “You do not understand what kind of power you hold at your fingertips!”

“Oh what!?” replies Mae in a snarky tone of voice “The power to magically force your best friend have sex with you!?”

“You are foolish Mae! You do not understand my purpose!” retorts the voice

“Well then tell me what the fuck your purpose is!” Argues Mae, her back turned from where the source of the voice seemed to be resonating from.

“I am unable to.” Admits the voice wearily

“W--what?” responds Mae, genuinely surprised by the voice’s answer

“I know I am destined for something of great importance, but I am unaware of what it is, only that the one who would awaken me would know my purpose and would be the one to take me to the Sanctum of Elnir” explains the voice.

Calming down slightly, Mae takes a deep breath and says “Well, I don’t know what you’re for, Becca and I just found you randomly, I’ve never even heard of this Sanctum place before. So before you keep spouting nonsense could you explain some things to me? Please!?”

“So you truly are unaware of my purpose…Very well, you and I are bound together now. You deserve to know what I know.” It responds

“You’re damn right I deserve to know what you know!” retorts the warrior with confidence, crossing her arms, still not knowing what this disembodied voice is actually talking about.

“Listen well Mae, for I will tell you all I know.” commands the voice “I am a being of great power, but I am incomplete. I thought when you awoke me that you would be the one who would resurrect me to my full strength.”

“O-kay but what kind of being are you exactly?” interrupts the warrior, now calmed down significantly from her previous rampage “Like some kind of ghost of a dead swordsman or some kind of weird magical dick wizard or what?”

“I am unaware. I was sealed away with incomplete knowledge of who or what I am.” responds the voice “However, as I was explaining before you interrupted me; as I currently am I am limited. Trapped in this sword my power must be channeled through my host, you. You are my only real link to the outside world and my only hope to returning to my true form someday. However, in return for your service I will allow you to use my powers as I see fit, but not without cost.” it explains.

“Well I don’t want the kind of powers you offer! Growing dicks, causing intense horniness and mind controlling people into having sex with you, all of that is horrible!” calls out the warrior, remembering why she was angry to begin with.

“I do not possess any ability to control others minds. My abilities only extend to beings I am bound to, and I am only bound to you, Mae. I do not understand why you believe that I have caused anybody else to do anything” answers the voice with a dry tone

“Wait then…. What powers do you have?” questions Mae, surprised by the sword’s answer

Moving itself, as to seem like it is speaking directly in front of Mae, the voice responds “The changes your body has undergone, you no doubt know was my doing, though I do not know why, I find your current form lacking, I’ve altered it to meet my in-born desires, and I may make further changes as I see fit.”

“Yeah, okay but why then!? Why in the world do I need a dick to be your ‘host’ or whatever!?” yells the warrior stepping closer to the voice as if to yell in its ‘face’

With an almost annoyed tone at the continued interruptions, the voice responds“It is simply what I desire, I do not know why but as I bind my spirit to yours, your body will be changed in accordance to my whims, but, as our spirits are further linked through these changes, you will be able to use my other powers more.”

“What other powers? All I’ve seen you do is grow weird shit on my body, make me extremely horny and wipe my memory twice!” Mae complains

Now definitely sounding annoyed the voice retorts with “Your sexual prowess, along with your inability to pleasure yourself fully appear to be caveats of my power and are not my caused by my will, furthermore your memory loss is due to your body undergoing extreme amounts of power surging through in a short amount time, I believe the term your friend used was ‘backfire’. This happened the first time when you and I became bound to one another and once more when you tried to purge me and I had to fight for my very right to exist!”

“O-oh… yeah that second one was on me and Becca… alright fine… you still haven’t said what else you can do though, you’re a sword and you’re good for sex stuff, anything else?”

“My power extends beyond that, I am very capable of assisting you in combat beyond the limits of a mundane weapon, but as I’ve said before, this comes at a cost. Tapping into my power will cause your lust to rise afterwards. It is not my will that this will happen however it seems to be an inexorable side effect”

“Ooooooo-kay then…. I guess that makes sense.” responds Mae, struggling to understand what ‘inexorable’ means.

“That is all I am able to tell you now child. Take me to the Sanctum of Elnir and we will both learn more of my purpose, and once my purpose is clear and my spirit whole again, I will no longer have need of you as my host”

“I mean… I don’t have much choice do I? I don’t want to keep this dick or have to deal with the crazy fucking libido you’ve given me for the rest of my life. So I guess I have to.”

“Mae. I do not wish to antagonise you.” admits the voice in a much nicer tone of voice. “I need your help to be free from this sword and to fulfil my purpose, and I am willing to give you the strength to do it, but in return I need your cooperation. I recognise the issues you have with what I have done, but was all necessary.” it explains

With a sigh Mae looks down at her boots and says “Yeah… okay I’ll help you… crazy lust and dick included. But hey, one more question. Do you have a name? You never told me it.”

The voice hesitates for a second seeming like it’s trying to recall its name “I… do not, not even this sword has been named. Do you wish to give me one?”

Taking the opportunity for a bit of levity with her strange new companion Mae eagerly thinks of a name for the sword “Hmm… how about we call the sword “Dawnbreaker” because you can do that cool flashing light thing whenever you want, right? And then I can just call you Dawn then!”

“Dawnbreaker….” says the voice trailing off. “Very well, I am now Dawn the spirit held within the sword known as Dawnbreaker. Mae, find the Sanctum of Elnir and we will both learn more.” affirms Dawn, as another pulse of energy strikes Mae and she finds herself standing in front of the sword once more, however this time fully remembering the conversation.

“So the Sanctum of Elnir… never heard of it… wonder if Becca’s knows about it.” Says Mae talking aloud to herself. “If I can ever face her again after all of this…. Yeah she wasn’t mind controlled so that’s good but all of this is still so weird… why did she do all of this then act so…. Upset afterwards. I just don’t get it, and I doubt you do either Dawn.”

The sword remains inanimate, either unable or unwilling to respond to the Warrior’s ramblings.

“I shoulda figured.” groans Mae as she slumps down against the wall, feeling lost both physically and mentally. “What am I gonna say to her…. ‘Oh hey Becca sorry I ran off on my own I just though I forced myself on you but it’s all okay now!’ she’ll look at me like I’m fucking crazy… and that’s even if I can find her… the hell am I? Guess I should try to retrace my steps a bit…” monologues the warrior as she reaches into her bag for a torch to light.

Mae roams through the halls near aimlessly, torch in hand lighting the way forward as she searched for something, anything that looked familiar enough to give her some kind of bearings on her location. Her fleeing in shame had lead her to a part of the stone tiled dungeon that she had not seen yet and her hastey movement in the dark had most certainly not allowed for anything to become familiar. As she wandered through a corridor it soon gave way to a nexus of hallways.

A large square room with pathways in the four cardinal directions stood in front of the lost woman, in the center of the room lied what remained of a long since destroyed wooden structure, it’s purpose unidentifiable in its current state. In the corners of the room lay the discarded bones of long dead creatures, the piles covered with dust and ladened with spider webs. Mae steps through the room with caution, thinking to herself that she would be vulnerable in such a wide open space. She creeks across the stones that line the floor, listening for any sounds that may be near. She thinks to herself “I had to have come from the hall straight ahead, right? I don’t remember turning in any huge room like this, but I also don’t remember seeing such a big… whatever that is in the middle of the room either… am I even going the right way?” 

As she quietly steps through the room, in the distance a sound is heard. “What was that!” she thinks to herself, quickly turning to her left to follow the source of it, shining the torch in the direction revealed nothing but an the empty room. Another half heard sound comes in from her right side, causing another quick movement. Once again she shines her light-source, but still only catching what seemed to be a glimpse of a small green thing. Not wanting to leave herself open Mae calls out “Alright you son a bitch show yourself!” as she reaches behind her to wield Dawnbreaker with her open hand.

She quickly unsheathes her sword as not one, but several growling voices began making themselves known, surrounding the warrior. As she quickly grabbed her weaponry and searched for the source of the noise, a SHUNK fires off in the distance, as an arrow fires towards Mae’s left arm, hitting the top of her torch with surprising force, knocking it clean out of her hand and onto the floor. As the lightsource falls to the ground, it’s flame spreads across the wood, lighting up more of the room for a moment, revealing a horde of goblins, twenty or more encircling the warrior. Being hopelessly outnumbered, Mae looks for a possible way out, seeing that she is surrounded at all sides by warriors wielding wooden clubs and crude spears and archers trying to line up a shot with their wooden bows; she grits her teeth and holds Dawnbreaker in both hands mumbling to herself “Okay, Dawn let’s see if you really are good for anything,” before charging forward towards her assailants.

The jewel within Dawnbreak flashes brightly as she begins to run and Mae feels a strange power envelop her as the blade of Dawnbreaker gleams brilliantly, illuminating the room.”Alright! Let’s do this!” Mae cheers as she feels the magical energy wash over her and her sword. An arrow flies towards the warrior on a direct course, but with superhuman agility Mae quickly maneuvers herself away from the projectile with an elegant turn before she cleaves her sword into the nearest goblin’s skull, killing the creature with ease. Without missing a beat, she retrieves the weapon and with another elegant turn and a swing of her blade she slices into the chest of another, leaving a deadly gash across the monster’s torso. It stagger back and falls to the floor lifelessly.

Mae continues to move and kill with an almost dance like grace, quickly cutting down five of her assailants in mere moments. With the tide shifting to her favor, the goblin hoard modify their tactics, several of them attempt to dogpile the warrior. They charge at her with a reckless abandon from behind as she reposes spears attempting to stab into her gut. Three goblins manage to land on her back and sides, throwing Mae off balance enough to stop the warrior’s rampage. Mae does her best to shake off the goblins clinging to her body, thrashing her arms about but this only succeeds in causing her fall to the ground. 

As more of the vermin surround taking it in turns to bash and stab at her. Fortunately, her self-repaired armor did its part to reduce the impact of blows and stabs, but as they began tearing through, Mae finds herself nearly defenseless as a club twacks into her side and a spear jabs through her armor, cutting into her skin, leaving her both bruised and bleeding.

Crying out at the pain of the assault, the warrior hardens her resolve and begins strong-arming the beasts off of her body. Mae is able to get a small amount of room to face off against her assailants. However their numbers, coupled now with the injuries she had faced, were proving too great even with the magical sword giving her skill and finesse like she had never seen before. The warrior is able to react deftly to block any attack coming towards her, however she could not find an opening with so many attackers. Her back flank was left exposed as more goblins creep up to attempt a sneak attack, but as they were about to strike at Mae, a bright flash of burning red light erupts from a far corner of the room and a wave of flames surge out immolating the row of goblins at Mae’s back end.

“Need some help there?!” Calls out Rebecca with a smug expression painted on her face. Mae seizes the moment to quickly dispatch the goblin she was currently dueling, it evidently being as surprised to see Rebecca as Mae was.

“Hah! Seems like it!” replies Mae with a renewed vigor in her expression. Little more than dozen goblins remained, and with the tide of battle quickly turning back to their favor, Rebecca fired off precise bolts of lightning magic from her staff towards the archers. As the back-line attackers move out of their cover to attempt a shot, the lightning streaked towards it at a blinding speed, knocking each one over on impact through the sheer force of the magic, the electrical energy killing them before they hit the ground. Mae quickly returned to her dance-like flurry of spins and lethal slashes, moving with the grace of a Gazelle, she quickly disarms several goblins of their stone tipped spears before moving in for a precise killing blow. With a single wide slash, the now weaponless goblins now found themselves also lifeless.

“Woah, where did you learn how to do that!?” compliments the mage as she tracks down and zaps a goblin with a well timed lightning bolt. Mae runs up to a goblin mid charge and cuts his head clean off the body with a single upward slice before responding “Long story! I’ll explain later, let’s just finish off these fools and get out of here!”

“Gotcha!” yells out the mage as she snipes the final archer from behind it’s flimsy cover. A mere three goblins remain, quickly taking stock of the veritable ocean of dead bodies near them before screaming something in their native tongue and running away. However, as they begin fleeing towards the east-most exit, a loud roar of different creature is heard. Using the light of Dawnbreaker, Mae illuminates the source of the roar revealing a ghastly sight. The damaged and burned body of the previously dead Ettin now stood before them, alive and looking as hungry as ever.

“W-what!? I thought we killed this guy yesterday!?!” Calls out Mae in a startled confusion as she prepared herself for battle once more.

“Yeah we did! Unless…” responds Rebecca trailing off for a minute as she charges a spell. “Damn it! So that’s why the book said to cut it’s heads off! Mae! It can regenerate from lethal wounds! We’ve got to cut off it’s heads!”

“HUUUNGRRRRRRY!” calls out the beast as it grabs a live goblin trying to flee from it with both hands, in one gruesome motion, it splits it in two with its bare hands before scarfing down the corpse with both heads. The monster sustained injuries were doing nothing to affect its prodigious appetite. After it had scarfed down its goblin snack, one of the heads turn towards Mae and Rebecca and call out “Ey Gerg! It’s dos gurls again! Les get ‘em!” The burnt head seemed unable to see on it’s own anymore and relied on its twin to find food for the both of them, but it did nothing to abate its ferocity in battle. 

Now focusing heavily, Mae charged to meet the Ettin head on, nimbly dodging its fists slamming down towards her with magical agility. She maneuvered herself to the right of the beast’s left arm as it slammed down to her side and in a single fluid motion with her dodge, she delivered a devastating blow to the rough skin of the creature, cleaving its left arm clean off the bone.

Rebecca finds herself staring with an impressed gaze at Mae’s lightning fast reflexes and deadly skill, however she quickly returns her focus onto charging her spell, needing only a moment longer.

The beast howls in horror and pain at its loss of limb. It flails around madly, unable to land a single blow against the warrior, who kept maneuvering around the massive body of the beast, leaving several bleeding cuts across its body every time she sees an opening. Until, finally, a flash of white light envelops the room and the ettin’s heads become encased in ice!

Rebecca calls out to Mae. “Go for it now! Cut off their heads while they can’t do anything!”

The monster flails around in a confused and panicked manner as Mae performs a short distance running jump onto the beast’s body. Intent to finish this monster once and for all, she quickly climbs towards the necks of the beast. Despite the beast’s flailing around, Mae lines up a precise blow, and in a single slice, the rightmost head is cleaved clean off the body. Blood flowing from the hole that now lay where the head once was. The warrior quickly moved herself towards the left head, with the beast still trying to force her off its body, though much weaker now due to massive blood loss. In position, she lines up one final strike to fell the ettin once and for all. Dawnbreaker glimmers brilliantly right before Mae delivers the killing strike, the blade cutting through the skin like a hot knife through butter. The monster’s severed heads lie lifelessly on the floor, the ice encasing them shattered and now strewn about in small chunks. As the body falls to the floor lifelessly, the warrior deftly hops off and lands on her feet.

The two reconvene and quickly look towards the final two surviving goblins, now cowering in the corner. With just a glance towards each other and a nod, the two walk towards the goblins in a slow but intimidating fashion. The two monsters cower in fear as the girls approach until one calls out “NO KILL! NO KILL!” in a panicked, pleading voice.

Mae puts on her toughest looking face and begins interrogating the two. “We’ll get to that, first you’re gonna tell us why your lot decided to attack in the first place!”

“Protect Treasure! Humans always come to take treasure! We keep what they leave!” explains the beast in very broken common. Mae looks down at the goblins and scouls, tightening her grip on the hilt of Dawnbreaker. “EEP!” cries out one of them in fear as it hides its face from the warrior,“ We leave! You take treasure!! Deal!?!” cries out the other one, pleading for it’s life.

Doing her best to hide a joyous smile at the promise of treasure, Rebecca says in her gruffest sounding tone “Show it to us. NOW!” The goblins look at each other, give a small nod and both scamper off towards the center of the room. The two work in tandem to push away the strange wooden structure revealing a tiny hoard of plundered goods. 

With their treasure revealed the two look back towards Mae and Rebecca with Pleading eyes say “y...you take, we go!” Mae gives them one final stern look, before nodding and telling them to get lost. The two goblins do not hesitate to run off into the darkness of the dungeon, and the two adventurers decide to look at their new earnings. The goblin revealed a small treasure box, maybe no more than half a foot in all dimensions, and not exactly brimming with treasure either. In total, box contained about 60 or so gold pieces, a few pieces of silverware, an ornate looking, but otherwise completely mundane dagger (Rebecca made sure of that first), and a small healing potion. 

Mae took the potion and drank it without hesitation, letting the restorative properties mend her wounds almost instantly. After she drank the brew, she felt something in her change slightly. The magical effect being given to her by her sword had run its course and was now leaving her body, remembering what was told to her before, Mae had to prepare for what was to come.

“Becca, I don’t know how you managed to find me, but you saved me… I don’t think I could have handled all of them myself. How can I thank you?”

“Well you can start by telling me why you even ran off to begin with! I thought you’d been captured and dragged off somewhere!”

“Yeah… I do owe ya an explanation for all of this… c’mon I’ll tell ya as we go somewhere that’s less… surrounded by dead bodies.”

The two exit to a nearby corridor to get their bearings as Mae explained to Rebecca everything that had happened, her conversation with her new ‘friend’ Dawn, where her new sword skills came from however while trying to explain why she ran off in the first place Rebecca stopped and asked her “Wait… You ran off because you didn’t know what happened? How do you not remember what happened last night?”

“I don’t really know, Dawn said that the reason why I couldn’t remember our first conversation was because of a strong amount of magical power flowing through me when I first picked up the sword, and that me drinking that potion you made yesterday caused a backfire or whatever and that made me forget everything that happened after I drank the potion. It’s all hazy, but I thought I had pieced things together and well…. From the looks of it…” she hesitates to finish her sentence

“What, what did it look like we just… ohhhh okay… by the gods Mae! You did not do that to me!” Rebecca calls ou in shock

“Wait what?” questions the Warrior, genuinely surprised by Rebecca’s responds

“Well, I mean you did do a lot to me yesterday… but it was all fine… I let you do it…” she admits timidly.

“It’s okay? But I thought you hated doing all of that” asks Mae in shock

The mage pauses for a moment to work up the courage to admit what was on her mind “You see... The thing is I think I... “ 

“Yout think you…?” Reiterates Mae

Rebecca swallows a lump in her throat before finally saying “I think I’m okay with it because I really want to learn more about it!” She says with a nervous grin. Speaking at a breathless pace now, she says “I’ve never seen anything like this in my books! It’s crazy and weird but it’s also just kind of interesting and I really want to learn more about it! I mean c’mon Mae, a girl with a dick! Where have you ever seen or even heard about one of those before, it’s super unique! This could be the discovery of a century!”

Surprised by the answer Mae says “Oh, alright… uhh sure how can I help you study it?” with a perplexed look oh her face, as she shifted her posture to a much calmer and more passive pose, noticing that she had started feeling a certain feeling build up in her.

Now that she had gotten over her nervousness, Rebecca continued to speak in an excited tone and quick pace “Well, what we did yesterday was a start, I got to see how it functioned on a basic level and how it responded to stimulus, and seeing how different stimuli can affect it will be what I focus on. But I also want to document any other changes that happen and maybe something on ‘Dawn’ because I’ve heard of sentient magic things before but none that have been able to affect their owner like her!”

Now breathing a bit heavier and feeling her skin becoming more sensitive Mae Responds with “Yeah… sure I’m fine with all that… I’m gonna need your help to deal with this shit… whenever it decides to act up anyways… so it’s fair you get something out of it for helping me…”  
“Well I won’t lie, I am getting something else out of it too…” admits the timid girl as she turns her head away to hide her blush

“Wait, what else…?” asks Mae curiously

“It… feels really nice too, I kinda like it.” responds Rebecca now pulling her hood over her head to try to mask her embarrassment.

“Wha really… Becca I never thought you would…” Mae responds with a bit of a smug smile that is failing to hide her rising lust

“Oh shut up Mae…. I’m allowed to enjoy that kind of stuff, am I not?” Rebecca wimpers

“I mean sure just seems… So unlike you” Mae chuckles

Yeah… well it’s not really like you to get so desperately horney and practically begging for help!” Rebecca teases back, with a light punch on her shoulder causing to Mae let out a small moan in response, her body’s highened libdo making even a slight touch feel stimulating. 

“Speaking of which… Yeesh Mae I did not think you would get so turned on just by talking about this kind of stuff. You’re almost as bad as you where last night” Rebecca says as she rolls her eyes slightly before looking back at her companion with a smug smile

“It… it’s not that… you saw how I was moving before right… that was because of the sword”

“So that’s how you managed that… Dawnbreaker enchanted you, I suppose that makes sense, you where moving crazy fast, but how does that tie into you being a horney mess right now.”

“Dawn said that it was some kind of downside for using the magic… no clue why… but it takes a… bit before it gets bad.”

“Odd to say the least…” Says Rebecca pulling out a journal and quill to record this new ‘finding’ of hers. “And I assume your inability to take care of yourself is another one of these ‘downsides’?”

“Yeah… think so… could… could you help me take care of this… please?” Mae asks with a pleading face

“Do I really have a choice in this matter? I can’t leave you like this… so let’s just get this done quick, okay? Take off your clothes and lie down.” Rebecca says as she starts to remove her robe while trying to hide her blush.

“Huh what’s gotten into you Ms. Bossy, Now I definitely can say I didn’t expect you to act like this”

“Oh hush” She says as she throws her robe aside and begins undoing her bra “You took control last time so I’m taking the lead this time.”

“Did I really? I seriously cannot remember a thing…” Responds Mae as she removes her pants and top in a swift manner before lying oh her back, with only her undergarments remaining, with an erection creating a notable tent in her undergarments.

“Really? Nothing? That’s a shame because it was kind of nice… You weren't too rough and…. you knew what to do without being told.” Rebecca admits as she slowly removed her undergarments, aside from her black leggings as she timidly walked herself over to be standing above Mae’s legs, she bends down to her knees and slowly removes Mae’s panties. 

With Mae’s hard throbbing cock now free from it’s confines, Rebecca takes it into her hand from the base and runs her hand up the shaft slowly, Mae lets out a low breathy moan of approval. Rebecca looks up at her, smiles and says “Wow Mae, you’re really sensitive right now… why don’t we skip the foreplay and get right to it.”

“Heh, what happened to wanting to ‘study’ this thing… sounds more like you just wanna fuck me” Mae teases knowingly

“S-shut up! There’s plenty of things to be learned from this! So keep quiet and I’ll do my ‘studying’” As she finishes speaking, Rebecca repositions herself slightly to have her nethers lined up with Mae’s dick. She breathes slowly to keep herself calm as she begins to lower herself onto it, as the head poked at the lips of Rebecca’s pussy she took a sharp breath in and inserted the first inch of Mae’s dick in an instant.

“Did… did it hurt?” Mae asks as she begins to feel her shaft slowly become enveloped in Rebecca’s warm insides

“Not… as bad as the first time… still just getting use it it…” Rebecca says as she lowers herself further and further onto Mae’s cock at an agonisingly slow pace. “It’s… such a weird feeling… but it’s… it’s not bad…”

“Y-yeah It feels really warm… inside you…” responds Mae with a blush on her face.

“I’m glad you like it…” Rebecca says trying her best to hold back her own embarrassed blush. The girl pauses for a moment to think to herself for a moment before she takes another sharp breath in and lets herself sink the rest of the way down onto Mae’s dick, causing the two to let out a moan of surprise and pleasure simultaneously. The two simply hold in place for a moment, they lock gaze and Rebecca lets out a nervous half smile “Well… it’s all in n-now”

“Y-yeah it is…. Are you sure this is still okay… we can stop if you want to Becca.” says Mae looking worried.

“N-no… I can do this I said I wanted to lead this time…. So I’m going to start moving now okay?” 

Mae simply nods as Rebecca slowly begins rising herself up on Mae’s phallus. She only moves a few inches before letting herself plunge back down again, before repeating the action again at the same, slow pace. An audible slap can be heard every time Rebecca lowers herself back down to the base of the dick, after adjusting to the warm intruder inside of her, Rebecca began speeding up her movements. She adjusted her legs slightly for ease of movement and began riding Mae’s cock much faster than before.

“Oh god Beccaaaaaaa!” Mae calls out in response to the pale woman’s sudden change of pace “That’s sooo good! Keep going!” she moans

“I’m doing it right!? Okay… I’ll keep it up!” replies the mage, feeling more confident hearing Mae’s moans of approval She adjusts her body slightly so Mae’s dick grinds against the front of her vaginal walls and so her firm clit would be pressed up against the shaft as well as it could be. The difference felt like night and day for Rebecca as she lets out her own gasp of pleasure as a small stream of juices flow from her nethers as her thighs slapped joyously against Mae’s. Rebecca increases the pace once more as she lets herself give into her desire for pleasure. She places her hands on her boobs and begins fondling herself while Mae place her hands on her hips to help stabilize her as she continued to ride Mae’s dick like her life depended on it.

Mae was simply along for the ride, hardly guiding the pace and more just letting herself and Rebecca lose themselves in their pleasure. Rebecca wet insides gliding across Mae’s rock hard cock sending jolts of pleasure surging through all of her body. Mae felt her own lust growing with each thrust, her cock throbbing with every movement she makes, her unused pussy letting out a her own stream of clear fluids, it won’t be long until her climax arrives.

The two moan in unison with each thrust Rebecca makes on Mae’s dick, each thrust bringing the two of them ever closer to the edge. Mae cums first, her orgasm reaching her as if almost by surprise as a wave of pleasure hits her and a torrent of hot cum shoots from her dick, coating Rebecca’s insides as she continued to ride Mae’s dick, causing more surges of pleasure with every shot. Feeling Mae’s dick shoot it’s hot load inside of her triggers Rebecca’s own orgasm as she feels her insides contract and pull as she bottoms out one final time onto Mae’s cock and simply lets her orgasm wash over her. A flood of liquids flow out from her pussy, cloaking Mae’s dick and balls, along with the floor beneath them as she twitched and shuddered, her loud moans echoing through the halls of the dungeon for all to hear.

As it finally subsides, Rebecca looks down towards Mae, her face still gazed over from her own orgasm and says between exhausted breaths “I… I don’t think i’ve ever cum that hard before… you… you’re pretty good with t-this thing…”

“You’re… you’re pretty good too Becca… was this like the last time at all to you?” Questions Mae, also out of breath

“S-sorta…. I might have gotten carried away th-this time…” she says as she removes herself off of Mae’s quickly softening dick, their mixed juices now dripping out from within her and down her leggings. She lies herself down next to her companion to speak with her, both of them still holding a slightly dreamy expression. “You where… really gentle the first time… even though you didn’t really say much… I think you where drunk on lust or something... “

“You mean like how you just where?” teases Mae with a smile on her face as she shifts over to face Rebecca

“S-shut up!” Rebecca say, returning to her usual shy demeanor with a bright red blush “I was enjoying myself but I didn’t go crazy or anything!”

“So then did I last night? I thought you said I was really gentle!” Mae retorts, knowing she had her trapped now

“Well no… but I… ahg!” Mae can’t help but giggle at her friend’s cute frustration.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean… you were just doing everything you needed to do for you ‘research’ right?” Mae says still unconvinced of Rebecca's claim

“Oh uhm… yeah! I wanted to study how a change in position could affect bodily stimulation and speed of climax… and well given how hard we both… came… I think we can both agree that at that specific speed and intensity in a ‘cowgirl’ position, the results conclude that it is rather effective!” responds the mage, taking the opportunity to confidently conclude something vaguely scientific.

“Cowgirl? Is that what the position is called? How did you know that!” Mae says trapping her again.

“I uh…. Look I read a lot of different books and I need to know this kind of stuff for the sake of documentation! That’s all!” Rebecca says losing her control over the conversation once more. “Look, it doesn’t matter, I promise that I’m doing all of this for my research!”

“Alright, alright I believe you.” Mae responds, definitely not believing her. “I just don’t really see how this can help me much.”

“Well understanding how this thing of your works might help us figure out a way for you to control it better, or even find a way to remove it, unless you really want to keep ‘Dawn’ inside of you” Rebecca states with a bit of a smile, happy to inform.

“Well, no I don’t really, but I did make a deal with Dawn. She would leave my body if I was able to figure out her purpose and return her to her true form. So that might be a better idea than just removing her ourselves.” Mae responds.

“I suppose so, but I’ll keep looking into ways to remove it if it’s all the same to you. I’m not so sure if we should trust some spirit that grants people dicks.”

“That makes sense, anyways, she said to go to this place called the ‘Sanctum of Elnir’ and we would be able to learn what we need to do from there. You ever hear of the place, Becca?”

The mage ponders for a minute trying to see if she can recall ever hearing of such a place “Can’t say I have… name sounds Elvish though, so maybe if i comb through some books on sights in Elvish territories we can find something on it.”

“Sounds like a good idea, but where would you even find anything books on that?” Responds Mae

“Well, I doubt we could find anything here, outside of a stroke of pure luck, so maybe we should just look for the nearest town with a Library and check there?”

“That sounds like a good idea, we’ve been in this place for like what, four days now? It be nice to see the sun again and sleep in an actual bed.” Admits Mae, shifting around on the stone floor for comfort.

“Yeah, I think so, be nice to get a proper hot meal too, I think we’re running low on food anyhow so it would be good to leave. Unless you want to start eating charred goblin!” Jokes Rebecca

“Yeah not gonna happen!” Mae chuckles. 

“So then it’s decided, we leave this place and find our way to town. Then after we rest up and find info on this Sanctum place, then we’re off to find it!” Rebecca announces merrily

“Sounds like a plan!” Mae responds excited. “One question though. Where the fuck is the exit?”


End file.
